Reason 3
by jojocheer28
Summary: There were 3 reasons why Trish Stratus came back to the WWE. 1 she missed wrestling 2 she missed her friends & 3 well thats the best one of them all. But Trish will soon realize getting her old life back isn't easy. Especially reason 3. Trish/Jeff/Candice
1. Three Reasons

Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so I'm sorry if it's not too good. Just tell me what you think about it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Trish Stratus took her keys out of the ignition and took a deep breathe before she walked out of her car. She looked at the arena and grew a huge smile on her face.

"Well here I am. I'm back home...where I belong." Trish said quietly to the arena.

"Talking to yourself?" Said a voice behind her. A startled Trish quickly turned around and smiled at the man in front of her.

"Oh, Hey Paul. Hey Shawn." Trish greeted the men. Triple H and Shawn Michales had a surprised look on their faces.

"Am I seeing this right? Do I need to wash my eyes?" Paul asked. Shawn took his water bottle and then poured it down Paul's face. _The Game_ wiped his eyes and then turned to his best friend.

"What the hell was that for?" Paul yelled.

"Well you said you needed to wash your eyes. So I thought I could help you." Shawn said with a smile on his face.

"I didn't really mean it! I'm just saying is that Trish Stratus!" He yelled and then pointed to the blonde.

"Oh." Shawn now understood and then looked at Trish and then poured the water on his own face. He used his shirt to wipe his eyes and then looked back at Trish.

"Um...Yes, yes it is Paul. That is Trish!" Shawn said in a serious tone making Trish laugh.

"Well I see your the same Shawn you were two years ago!"

"Yea I know." Paul said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. He hugged Trish. "I can't believe your here! Why are you here?"

Trish Smiled. "Well I'm back!"

"YOU ARE!" Shawn asked with excitement. Trish nodded her head. "This is SO cool! Come here and give me a hug!" Trish and Shawn hugged. "I'm Glad your back!"

"Me too." Trish said with a huge smile.

**X-O-X-O**

Once inside the arena Trish Stratus found the room she had been looking for and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Trish walked into Vince McMahon's office where he was working on some paperwork. "Oh hello Trish! Please come in." Mr. McMahon stood up and shook Trish's hand.

"Thanks Mr. McMahon." Trish said with a smile.

"Oh please call me Vince. After all we have kissed in the past!" Vince said with a laugh making Trish a little uncomfortable. "Um...So are you excited to be back?"

"Yes I am! Thanks for asking..._Vince_..." Trish awkwardly said.

"That's good to hear. So did you read about your storyline for tonight?" Vince asked.

"Yes I did. And I am very excited to be back in that ring." Trish replied.

"Very good. So all of the other diva's know what to do. Some of them know it's you while others don't. And Ms. Phoenix does not know it's you that is returning. We thought it would be good not to tell her so then she will be surprised and have a good reaction." Vince said with a smile.

"All right that sounds good." Trish replied.

"Awesome. Now you are free to go. Good luck Trish and we're glad you are back."

"Thanks um...Vince. I'm glad I'm back too."

**X-O-X-O**

With her short meeting now over with Trish finally found the diva's locker room and grew a huge smile on her face. She opened the door only to be greeted by screaming girls.

"Hey!" Trish smiled while all the Divas came running up to hug the former champion.

"We are so excited that you are back!" Candice Michelle was the first to speak. All of the diva's gave Trish a hug then everyone started asking questions.

"So why did you want to come back?" Michelle McCool asked the first question.

"Well I have 3 reasons." Trish replied.

"Well what are they?" Melina asked getting impatient.

"Well one of them is that I miss wrestling and all of the fans. Like when my music plays how the crowd would jump up with excitement. I truly love that. And I love the adrenaline rush." Trish said with a little smile. All of the diva's nodded.

"And two?" One of her best friend's, Torrie Wilson asked.

"Two is that I miss all of my friends! I've missed all of you SO much!!" Trish giggled.

"Awww!" All of the diva's spoke at once.

"And reason #3?" Her two other best friends Ashley and Maria asked together.

"Oh number three?" Trish asked with a huge smile. All of the diva's noticed her smile and all knew what this reason was.

"Well obviously reason #3 is about a boy!" Mickie James giggled.

"Yea!" All of the other diva's agreed.

"What makes you guys think it's about a boy?" Trish said sheepishly

"You have a huge smile on your face and now you have this glow!" Candice Michelle replied while Trish looked around the room.

"Ok it's about a boy!" Trish giggled.

"Oh I knew it! So who is it?" Jillian Hall asked.

"I'm not going to tell you guys!" Trish said.

"Alright you don't have to!" Kelly Kelly said.

"Thanks Kelly!" Trish said with a smile.

Trish then saw her three best friend's Ashley, Maria, and Torrie give a look to each other and Trish knew what they were thinking.

_"CRAP! They know who it is!"_ Trish thought to herself.

**X-O-X-O**

WWE Raw had begun. They went to a commercial break and when they came back on Beth Phoenix was standing in the ring.

"Oh yes can I please have all of the WWE diva's come out here?" Beth asked.

Beth waited for 10 seconds then finally Maria's theme music came on.

Maria was out first and right behind her was Ashley, Torrie Wilson, Michelle McCool, Melina, Jillian Hall, Micke James, Kelly Kelly, Layla, Candice Michelle and finally Victoria. All of the diva's were confused as to why they were out there.

"Oh look it's all of the diva's! How fun is this!" Beth said in a sarcastic tone.

Maria had a mic in her hand and started to use it. "Ok Beth were all here, now what do you want!" Maria said in an angry voice.

"Don't get angry Little Maria!" Beth said while laughing. "Ok girls I have officially beaten all of you! So this proves that i am the most beautiful, strongest WWE diva _AND_ woman's champion there ever was! I am the greatest! I can beat all of you...oh wait I already have!" Beth continued to laugh while all of the other divas were ready to beat her ass.

Ashley took the mic out of maria's hands. "SHUT UP! We are all tired of your little games. And you know what you are right. Ok. You have beaten all of us at least one time but you know what there is someone you haven't beaten!" Ashley said.

"Oh really? I've beaten all of the diva's on our roster so there is no one!" Beth spoke.

"Well actually all of us have been calling a _former_ diva and you know what she is actually backstage _right now_!" Ashley smiled.

Beth was confused. She had to wait another 10 seconds.

_"JR who do you think it is?" _The King asked.

_"I don't know King, but were going to find out."_

That's when giggles filled the arena...._"It's time to rock and roll!"_ played from the speakers. The crowd stood up and started cheering.

_"OH MY GOD! Is that who I think it is?"_ JR said.

Torrie now had the mic. "Ladies and gentleman please help me welcome the Seven Time woman's champion.....Trish Stratus!"

Beth was shocked and angry. The blonde Canadian now appeared. All of the diva's were clapping. Trish put her arm in the air and made her signature entrance. She smacked some of the fan's hand's on her way down the ramp and then jogged up the steps looking at Beth as she went through the ropes. Trish did a few more poses and the crowd cheered but Trish's moment was cut off by Beth.

"CUT THE DAMN MUSIC!" The music stopped and then Beth spoke again. "What the hell are _YOU _doing here!?"

Trish laughed and then took Beth's mic right out of her hands. "Look Lita I know you are a little upset that I beat you in my last match but that is not the way you should talk to me." Trish said in a happy tone.

"And you know what Lita I..." Trish starts to rub her eyes and then talks again. "Wait Lita, my oh my you have really let yourself go. You look very..._ugly_!" The whole crowd started to laugh. "Hmmm...Oh wait! Your not Lita! Trish then turns around and looks at all of the diva's.

"Mickie...Ashley...Maria...Melina...Torrie...Candice...Victoria...Jillian...Michelle...Kelly...and Layla. Hmmm. That's weird." Trish turns around and then looks back at Beth. "Then who the hell are you?"

A now angry Beth screams and take back the mic. "I AM BETH PHOENIX! The Woman's Champion! The Glamazon! The strongest and best woman's champion EVER!"

Trish stares at Beth for awhile before grabbing Beth's hand and spoke into the mic. "WHO?" Trish throws down Beth's hand.

Beth's eyes widened and then she slaps Trish across the face.

Trish holds her cheek for a second and then grabs the mic for the last time. "Are you sure you are the strongest diva? Because that didn't even hurt!"

Beth goes to punch Trish but before she gets the chance Trish Chick Kicks her.

Giggling Trish raised her hand in the air and smiled at the crowd before running up the ramp.

**X-O-X-O**

Trish kept smiling as she walked backstage with her best friends Ashley, Maria, and Torrie.

"That was awesome! I am so glad you are back Trish!" Torrie giggled and hugged Trish.

"I know I am too!" Trish replied. "And that felt SO good when I finally did a Chick Kick! Man I've missed doing that!"

All of the girls laughed.

"Ok so Trish lets change and then we can go to the club!" Ashley happily said.

"Sounds good. I'm excited!" Trish clapped her hands.

"I'm going to go tell Mickie and the rest of them that they should get ready." Maria said and ran off.

"Oh I need to go find John." Torrie smiled.

"Oh I'll go with you. I want to speak to Matt." Ashley said. "Trish we'll see you back in the locker room in a little bit. Ok?"

"Yup. I'll see you guys there." Trish smiled and the divas went their separate ways.

Now alone a few minutes later Trish accidentally bumped into someone.

The man she bumped into her spoke. "Oh I'm so sorry I..._TRISH_?"

Trish stared at the man she bumped into.

She stared into his green eyes.

She was staring at _"The Rainbow-Haired Warrior"._

She was staring at the Intercontinental Champion.

She was staring at her ex-boyfriend.

But most importantly she was staring at reason #3.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so there you go. I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what you think. Thanks!

Jordan


	2. Old feelings and cats

**a/n:**Thanks TrishxCena, MyWhisIsOfTheNight, ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram, Trishrocks, Jorrieprincess, and TorriexJohn for reviewing. Please keep them coming!

And to MyWhishIsOfTheNight this chapter will answer your question :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trish Stratus couldn't speak. She hadn't seen Jeff Hardy in almost two years. She's been wanting to talk to Jeff for a long time now, she's been waiting for this moment. But Trish wasn't prepared to see him right now and just couldn't think of what to say.

"So...um...Hi?" Jeff awkwardly said.

Trish took a deep breathe and began to speak. "Hi...Jeff." She said still not knowing what to say.

"Trish what are you doing here?" The Intercontinental champion asked.

"Well I am...I am...I'm back." Trish said stuttering.

"What do you mean by your back?"

"Well I'm a WWE diva again!" Trish finally was comfortable and ready to have a conversation.

"Really? Wow. So how does Ron feel about all of this?" Jeff asked.

Trish was getting her smile back and then Jeff had to ask her about Ron and that smile turned into a frown. Trish has been sad her marriage was ending but another part of her felt relived.

"I don't know." Trish honestly replied.

"HUH? How does he not know?" Jeff was confused but he wanted to know why Trish didn't tell her husband she was coming back to the WWE.

"Ron and I are getting a divorce. It will be final in three weeks." Trish replied.

Jeff formed a small smile and then spoke again. "Oh well I'm sorry." He didn't know what to say he really was sorry but he was kind of happy that his ex-girlfriend wasn't going to be married anymore.

"Oh don't be. It was time." Trish said with the smile back on her face.

"So what made you come back to the WWE?"

"Oh well I had my reasons...Three to be exact."

"What are they?" Jeff curiously asked.

Trish was now nervous. He was asking her the reasons but she didn't know if she would tell them about #3.

"Well one of them is that I missed this excitement of wrestling. Like the fans it's one of the best things about it. They are so important to me. And i'm no one without wrestling. Um another one is that I miss all of my friends like Ashley, Maria, Torrie, Shawn, Paul, all of them! The list can go on and on but i just miss everyone." Trish said with a huge smile.

Jeff nodded. "And Reason Three?"

_OH GOD! What should I do? Should I tell him? Yea I think i will finally get it over with. _

"Well Reason three is about yo-" Trish was about to tell him but then she was interrupted.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Trish turned around to see Candice Michelle. Trish thought Candice was talking about her but was surprised when Candice passed her. Trish was confused but then realized that it was Jeff she was talking to.

"Hey..." Jeff said kind of disappointed that he couldn't finish his conversation with Trish. Candice gave Jeff a quick kiss on the lips and then put his arm around her shoulder. Candice noticed Trish and then smiled at her.

Trish thought she was now dieing from heart failure. She literally felt like Candice ripped her heart out of her chest and then stomped on it and then put it back in. All she did was stare at Candice she didn't want to look at Jeff.

"So babe after your match will you get ready fast so you can meet us at the club?" Candice asked her boyfriend. And then spoke to Trish. "Trish he is SO slow! He's like a girl getting ready!"

Trish did a fake laugh and then spoke. "Yea. I know. He always was slow." Trish finally looked at Jeff who was staring at her.

Jeff could tell something was bothering her. "Sure. I'll be ready." Jeff said still looking at Trish.

"Good. Come on Jeff I'll walk you to your match." Candice giggled.

Ok. So Trish I...I...I'm sorry I have to go but it's good seeing you and maybe we can talk later? You know so you can tell me what reason 3 was." Jeff asked the blonde Canadian.

"Yea of course. Good luck with your match." Trish was brave enough to put a smile on her face but it was a small one. "Bye Jeff...Bye Candice."

"Bye Trish! I'll see you at the club!" Candice said sweetly as she walked off holding hands with her boyfriend.

Trish just watched them walk away. She remembered when that used to be her. Now It's Candice. Trish liked Candice and she was a good friend but at that moment Trish hated Candice Michelle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trish Stratus walked back to the divas locker room. Ashley, Maria, Torrie, Kelly Kelly, and Michelle McCool were all in there gossiping when Trish entered.

"Hey girlie! Where have you been? After Torrie and me came back from seeing our boyfriends we were surprised you weren't here already. So spill where have you been?" Trish's best friend Ashley asked her.

Trish went next to one of the plain white walls and then slid down it. Her back was now against the wall and she had her head resting on her knees.

"Uh-oh. Trish what happened?" Maria asked.

Trish didn't speak. She didn't hear anything anybody said.

"Trish?" Torrie Wilson asked.

"Hey Trish! Hello?" Michelle McCool asked.

"Well maybe she is...dead?" Kelly Kelly spoke. The four diva's all stared at Kelly Kelly and then looked back at Trish.

"Trish?" Ashley asked.

"TRISH STRATUS!" All of the diva's yelled.

Trish finally heard them and looked at the divas. "Huh? Did you guys say something?"

All of the diva's rolled their eyes and spoke at the same time again. "UH YEA!"

"Oh well i'm sorry I guess I didn't hear you." Trish said and then put her head back on her knees.

Maria sighed and then spoke. "Ok whatever that doesn't matter. But what is wrong with you?"

"Why? Does it seem like i'm upset?" Trish asked.

"YES!" All of the divas yelled again.

"Well I'm fine." Trish said while lifting her head off her knees again. All of the divas stared at the blonde and Trish noticed that. "I'M OK! Ok? I'm just a little...tired?"

"Oh Ok...well are you still coming with us to the club?" Michelle asked.

"Oh. Well i'm not sure who's all coming?" Trish asked.

"Well it's all of us and then John, Matt, Mickie, Melina, Jillian, Candice, and-" Torrie was saying but hen Trish cut her off.

"Actually No. I think I'll just stay at the hotel." Trish said.

"Are you sure?" Kelly Kelly asked. Trish nodded her head.

"Ok well Kelly and I are going to go. So we'll see you guys at the club and Trish we'll see you later?" Michelle McCool said.

"Yep." Trish replied.

Torrie, Maria, and Ashley watched the two divas leave and then when the door shut they all looked back at Trish. Trish looked at the three girls who were staring her.

"What?" Trish said.

"You are so not tired!" Ashley said.

"YEA! And why don't you want to go with us?" Maria asked.

Trish rolled her eyes and then got up. Trish went to her black bag and unzipped it.

"TRISH! Don't you dare ignore us! What is going on? You were coming with us and you were all fine and excited before we all left you. Then you disappeared for like 15 minutes and then you come back and act like you were dieing!" Torrie said almost yelling.

"Yea! And then when Torrie was telling you who was coming you immediately stopped her when she said Candice and then...oh..." Ashley spoke and then realized what was wrong with Trish.

Ashley looked at Maria and Torrie & both divas then knew what was going on.

"Trish?" Maria said softly. And Trish finally turned around from her bag to face the girls. "Did you find out?"

Trish gave the girls a fake smile. "That Candice is dating reason #3? Yea!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff Hardy and Candice Michelle were walking down the halls of the arena. Jeff had a match in 5 minutes.

"So I think I will wear my sparkly pink top tonight. I know that one is your favorite!" Candice said with a smile waiting for Jeff to reply.

But Jeff didn't hear anything Candice was saying. It was like he was in another world. And in that world Trish was there. He just couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Jeff? Are you listening to me?" Candice asked her boyfriend.

Jeff heard Candice's voice and finally spoke. "Yea of course babe."

"Then what was I saying?" Candice asked.

Jeff didn't know how to respond to that because he wasn't listening to her.

"Uh you were talking about your...Cat! Yes your cat. And how you miss her and you know I love that dog. I mean cat!" Jeff noticed his brother Matt by the entrance of the stage talking to one of the crew members. "Ok so there's Matt and I'm going to go talk to him quickly. So I'll see you after my match ok?"

Candice nodded her head. She just watched Jeff walking away and then spoke to herself.

"But I don't have a cat."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt Hardy saw his younger brother coming towards him in a fast speed. "Hey little brother! What's up?"

"Did Ashley tell you?" Jeff asked.

"Um tell me what?" The older Hardy asked.

"That Trish was coming back?"

Matt nodded his head. "Yea she kind of told me."

"And you didn't think about telling me! I just saw her and...and she looked beautiful and just so, wait that's not the point! Anyways Candice came when I was talking to Trish and totally ruined my conversation with her! And since that moment I haven't stopped thinking about Trish! And then when I was walking down here Candice was talking to me and i was not listening and then she asked me what she was just talking about. So I told her how she misses her dog! Oh wait I think I said cat...Yea I definitely said cat!"

Matt looked confused. "But Candice doesn't have a cat."

"She doesn't? Oh my bad! But what am I going to do about Trish?"

"Jeff it's normal to see your old girlfriend and then feelings come rushing back. It happens but you will get over it. And besides you love Candice."

"But that's the problem! Those feelings didn't come back!" Jeff said.

"They didn't? Then I don't get what were talking about."

"Matt they didn't come rushing back because..." Jeff was speaking but then stopped and looked at the ground. "...Matt they didn't come back because those feelings never left. They've been with me this whole time." Jeff looked up at his older brother to see his reaction but before he could see his brothers face his music started to play and one of the crew members pushed Jeff through the curtain and onto the stage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so there's chapter 2 I hope you guys liked it! Please review :)


	3. At the Club

Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile since i posted a new chapter, but here is a new one! Also Thank you TrishxCena, ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram, MyishIsOfTheNight, Trishrocks, Paige, Lily, TorriexJohn, John Cena forever, and Cena lover for the reviews. Thanks and please R&R this chapter. :D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come On!" Maria, Torrie, and Ashley yelled.

"Ok Ok I'm getting out of the car!" Trish yelled back. Trish shut the car door. " There I'm out are you happy now?"

"Yes we are!" Maria said to her friend.

The four divas locked there arms together and began walking into the club. Trish wasn't too happy that Torrie, Maria, and Ashley dragged her to the club, so she knew she was going to be crabby.

"Look Trish you know what you need?" Torrie asked

"New best friends?" said Trish

"No! You need a guy." Torrie replied.

"I don't need a guy! I just broke up with my husband and I don't need a guy." Trish said.

"Trish it dosen't have to be a relationship! Just a nice night. You know talking dancing, maybe kissing, maybe a little action-" Ashley said before getting cut off.

"Ashley! STOP! The only reason I'm here is because you idiots dragged me here! I'm not getting a guy!" Trish replied.

"Fine. Fine. Whatever!" Torrie said in an unhappy tone.

The girls walked into the club.

_"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"_ Trish asked herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff waved goodbye to the happy fans in the arena and went backstage. There was crew members congratulating him on his win. He said thank you and started walking back to his locker room. When Jeff turned around the corner he saw his big brother standing there with his arms crossed.

"Hey bro! Did you see my Swanton bomb? That was awesome!" Jeff said with a smile on his face.

"YOU ARE STILL IN LOVE WITH TRISH!" Matt said to his brother loudly. There were people everywhere backstage and a lot of them heard what Matt said and stared at the brothers.

"SHHH!" Jeff said while taking his brothers arm and walked quickly to his locker room. When they got there Matt shut the door loudly and stared at Jeff.

"I can't believe this! You have never once said to me that your still in love with her! So this whole time you have loved her? That's just wrong! And you have been dating Candice for like what 1 year!"

"I know I know! I just……Trish is so-" Jeff said.

"Do you love Candice?" Matt asked. Jeff just stared at Matt not knowing what to say. "Jeff I'm waiting………..Jeff it's not hard to say just YES or NO!"

"I don't know." Jeff said honestly. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Well you have to figure it out because Candice is a good girl and doesn't deserve to be hurt by you. Think about that." Matt said to Jeff who didn't move a muscle. "Take a shower and get dressed cause we have to get to the club." Matt left the room while Jeff sat there thinking.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The girls had been at the club for an 45 minutes now.

Torrie and John were dancing the whole time and giggling like they were kids. They finally stopped dancing and John went to look for a table while Torrie got two more drinks from the bar.

"Can I have 2 more drinks please?" Torrie asked the bartender. He nodded and Torrie gave him the 2 empty cups. Torrie looked next to her and saw Candice Michelle alone having a drink.

"Hey Candice! How are you?" Torrie asked.

"Hey Torrie. I'm ok….but can I ask you a question?" Candice asked.

"Of course!" Torrie said to the former playboy cover girl.

"You've known Jeff for a long time now, right? Candice asked.

"Oh yea! I've known him for like….um 8 years now! He is definitely family to me." Torrie said while Candice nodded.

"Dose Jeff…..Jeff has….When Jeff…" Candice was trying to say the right words but couldn't find them.

"Candice just spit it out girl!" Torrie said.

"ok…..Well today Jeff…..You know what it's ok. I'm fine. Never mind." Candice said.

"Are you sure?" Torrie asked. Candice nodded and then Torrie's drinks came.

"Thank you!" Torrie said to the bartender and then turned back to Candice. "Ok well you have fun Candice!"

_"I'll try."_ Thought Candice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley, Trish, and Maria were sitting at a booth while an average looking guy was giving Maria his number. Maria smiled when the guy hands over the napkin with the guys number.

"Thanks" Maria replies before he walks away.

"Damn girl! That is like your 5th number!" Ashley said.

"Nope it's seven!" Maria says while she counted all the phone numbers she has received. "I LOVE being single!!" Maria and Ashley laughed. Trish has her head on the table. She pops her head up and speaks.

"Yea that's great. Can we PLEASE go now!" Trish begs her friends.

"Hell no! I'm just getting started!" Maria says after she has a sip of her martini.

"And Matt isn't here yet!" Ashley says while taking out her phone. "Trish it is only 10:55! There is no way your leaving right now!"

"But-" Trish starts saying before Maria cuts her off.

"Ok fine Trish. If you still want to go home at midnight then you can leave. Ok?" Maria asks.

"NO!" Trish says. Maria and Ashley give her mean look. "Ok fine!"

"YAY!" The two divas say while clapping their hands. A waiter passes by.

"Oh waiter!" Ashley yells. The waiter turns around and stares at the blonde. "Can we please have more drinks? Oh and more shots! Lots of them!" Ashley says.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt and Jeff get out of the car and start walking towards the club doors.

"You know what I think you should just stay away from Trish tonight. And then tomorrow we can figure this whole thing out." Matt says. Jeff nods and they open the doors and see Ashley right away and she runs up to them.

"BABE!" Ashley hugs her boyfriend Matt and gives him a passionate kiss.

"JEFFREY!" Ashley hugs Jeff. Jeff gives his brother a 'what's up with her?' look. Ashley lets go of Jeff.

"Wow! I think you have been drinking!" Jeff asks Ashley who is clearly drunk.

Ashley smiles. "Yes I am! I've had a lot of shots!" Ashley grabs Matt's hand. "Come on Matt! Maria, Trish, and I are dancing! Jeff you come too!"

Jeff watches Trish and Maria dancing and smiles. Ashley starts walking with Matt and notices Jeff's not coming with them.

"Jeff are you coming?" Ashley asks. Matt gives Jeff a 'no' look.

"Sure. I mean no. I got to go find Candice." Jeff says. Ashley looks disappointed.

"Oh ok. Bye Jeffrey!" Ashley says and then runs back to Trish and Maria with Matt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff is looking around the club and can't find Candice. He sees everyone else but her.

He sees Torrie and John making out and rolls his eyes at them.

He sees Michelle, Kelly, and Mickie James hitting on a bartender. Jeff rolls his eyes at them too.

Jeff keeps walking and sees DX sitting at a booth. Paul is staring at two blonde girls dancing while Shawn has his hands over his eyes so he doesn't see the girls. Jeff rolls his eyes at them too.

Jeff keeps walking trying to find his girlfriend. He then sees CM Punk, Batista, Mr. Kennedy, and Randy Orton talking to some girls. For the 4th time Jeff rolls his eyes.

_"Where is she?"_ Jeff asks himself. Jeff finally sees Candice sitting all alone in a corner booth with an untouched drink. Jeff smiles._ "I do love her."_ Jeff tells himself while he walks over there.

"Hey beautiful!" Jeff says to Candice who gives him a small smile. "What are you doing over here all alone?" Jeff asks Candice who just shrugs her shoulders. Jeff stares at her when he notices her shirt. "Hey you are wearing your pink shirt."

Candice stares at Jeff and was about to yell at him but stopped. Jeff smiles and kisses her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trish stops dancing and turns around to see Jeff and Candice kissing. Trish goes over to the bar and sits on a stool.

"Hey Stratus. Can Randy Orton buy you a drink?" Trish turns around to see Randy. She rolls her eyes and looks back at Jeff and Candice.

"No way...Actually you can." Trish says still looking at Jeff and Candice. Randy gets a smirk on his face and sits next to Trish.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so there is Chapter 3. Sorry it was a little short. I hope it was good! Please review.

**Next Time:** Maria, Torrie, and Ashley tell Trish what she did with Randy Orton. And then Candice gets some bad news from Victoria about Jeff.


	4. Yesterday

Thank you SNP, Inday, TorriexJohn, frita louise evans, lily, & Jorrieprincess for all the reviews! Please review this chapter! I hope you guys like it! :D

* * *

Chapter 4:

It was 9 A.M and Trish and Maria were sleeping peacefully in their room when they heard knocks at the door.

"Hmmm..." Maria spoke still sleeping.

More Knocks.

"I'm sleeping!" Maria said starting to wake up.

More knocks.

"GO AWAY!" Maria said starting to get mad.

More Knocks.

"What the hell!" Maria says while she turns over and puts her pillow over her head.

More knocks.

Maria rolls her eyes and gets up. "Fine! YOU WIN!" Maria puts her slippers on and starts to walk to the door.

More knocks.

"I SAID I'M COMING!" Maria shouts while Trish opens her eyes but goes back to sleep.

A mad Maria opens the door to see Torrie standing there. When Maria sees Torrie she gets really mad.

"TORRIE! Why would you do that! We have a jointed room! You could of opened that door instead of knocking on this one!" Maria says while she opens the side door to reveal Torrie and Ashley's room.

"Oh i know. It is just more fun this way." Torrie says with an inocent smile.

Maria rolls her eyes and goes back to her bed and lays down. Torrie runs to Trish's bed.

"Trishy! Rise and Shine!" Torrie says. Trish rolls over but doesn't wake up. Torrie goes to the window and opens up the blinds.

Maria and Trish jump up when they see the bright sun shining on them.

"I Hate YOU!" Maria and Trish say at the same time.

"I know!" Torrie says with a huge smile.

Ashley opens her hotel room door and goes to the side door to Trish and Maria's room. Ashley has a cup of coffee and looks tired.

"Hey Ashley. Whats wrong?" Torrie asks.

"I have the worst headache." Ashley says. She sits down on one of the chairs.

"I don't!" Torrie says. "I didn't drink as much as you guys did!"

"Honey, you weren't drinking as much because you were busy making out with John!" Ashley says before she takes a sip of her coffee.

Torrie smiles and nods. "That was fun!" Ashley and Maria stare at her while Trish tries to go back to sleep. "Yea well Trish you were making out with a guy last night but you drank a lot."

Trish's eyes open and are wide. She sits up and stares at Torrie. "What are you talking about? I was NOT...actually I don't barely remember anything about last night."

"You don't?" Maria, Ashley, and Torrie say. Torrie nods.

"Damn girl! You were wild! You had a TON of drinks! I've never seen anyone drink that much!" Ashley says.

"Who...was...i...kissing?" Trish asks nervously.

"Randy." All three girls tell Trish.

"WHAT! I DID NOT! EWW! ORTON! Oh I hate him! I so did not!" Trish says in disbelief.

"Want to bet?" Torrie says and goes to her room and returns with her camera.

"OK." Torrie says. She turns her camera on and looks through her pictures. "Um...John, Me, John and Me, John and Me, John and Me, John, John, John and Me..."

"Just get to the damn picture we don't care about John!" Trish says starting to get worried.

"Ok Ok...Um...here we go!" Torrie gives the camera to Trish.

"OH MY GOD! I can't...Wait we didn't do anything else did we?"

"No. But what were you thinking?" Maria asks.

"I don't know. I was with you and Ashley. We were dancing and drinking." Trish said.

"I just don't get it. Why would you be with Randy? You hate him." Torrie said.

"I know! I...I...OH YEA!" Trish says while remembering something.

"What?" The three divas ask.

"Well, I saw Jeff and Candice kissing. I turned around and Orton was there and asked me if i wanted a drink. So I..." Trish said before getting cut off.

"TRISH!" The three divas say again.

"You have to get over Jeff!" Ashley says.

"Yea! He's moved on!" Maria says.

"I know but-" Trish starts to say.

"Trish, Candice loves Jeff. Jeff love Candice. I think it's time to finally move on." Torrie says.

"But I don't want to move on." Trish says quietly while Maria, Torrie, and Ashley sigh.

* * *

Jeff Hardy walks down to the hotel restaurant. He was on his way to meet Matt, John, Shawn, and Paul.

"Jeffrey! Hey little brother!" Matt says while Jeff walks to their table.

"So how are you?" Matt asks his brother.

"Fine I guess." Jeff says.

"Where's Candice?" John asks.

"She went to talk to Victoria." Jeff says.

"Oh. So are you excited to have Trish back?" Paul asks.

"I...I'm not sure." Jeff says trying not to talk about Trish again.

"Ok. So why did she and Ron break up?" Paul asks. Jeff sighs knowing that they were gonna have to talk about Trish.

"I don't know." Jeff says.

"OH! I know! I know!" Shawn raises his hand. Paul nods his head for Shawn to talk. "She is still in love with Jeff!"

"No stupid!" Paul says.

"Yes." Shawn says back.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Guys! GUYS! STOP! Who knows why they broke up and even if Trish is still in love with Jeff they will never be together because Jeff is madly in love with Candice!" Matt says and Waits for Jeff to reply.

"Right Jeff? You love Candice. Right?" Matt says to Jeff.

"Yea...I think-" Jeff says but gets cut off.

"JEFF!" Matt & Shawn said.

"I'm not in love with TRISH!" Jeff says but the boys still don't believe him. "I'm not ok! I'm NOT! Ok?"

"Fine." Matt said.

"So Paul why did you say no?" John asked after he took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh well didn't you see who Trish was kissing last night?" Paul said.

Jeff's eyes grew. He didn't see Trish kiss anyone last night. "What?" Jeff said trying to not sound interested.

"Yea she was with Randy." Paul said.

"Randy as in Randy Orton. The guy who is my worst enemy?" Jeff asked.

"Yea." Paul said.

"Wow." Jeff said.

"Your not jealous right?" John asked Jeff.

"No...Just I'm confused. Trish hates Randy. I just don't get it." Jeff said.

"Well maybe Randy was doing that to get to you. And get you mad?" Paul said.

Jeff nodded. "Probally."

* * *

Candice Michelle walked from her hotel room to her best friend's room, Victoria. When she got to her room she knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"Hey Candice! Come on in!" Victoria said to Candice.

"Hey Candice." Victoria's roommate Leyla said. Leyla was sitting by the mirror and was doing her hair.

"Hi Leyla. Doing your hair again?" Candice asked.

"Of course! So how are you Candice?" Victoria asked.

"Ok." Candice replied.

Victoria nodded. "How are things with you and Jeff?"

"Were good." Candice said with a little smile.

"Oh. Ok." Victoria said.

"Whats wrong?" Candice asked the former woman's champion.

"No nothing is wrong." Victoria replied.

"You look like you know something." Leyla said and sat on the bed her other two friends were on.

"No I don't know anything." Victoria said.

"Victoria?" Candice said.

"No Candice!" Victoria said.

"Tell me!" Candice said.

"I can't." Victoria said.

"Who is it about? Is it about Jeff?" Candice asked. Victoria didn't say anything so Candice knew it was about him. "Can you please tell me?"

"No. Don't worry about it. Lets just change the subject." Victoria replied.

"So is he happy that Trish is back?" Leyla asked. Victoria gave Leyla a look. "What?" Victoria sighed.

"I don't know. Why?" Candice asked.

"Well weren't they really good friends? Right Victoria?" Leyla asked.

"Yea. They always hang out. It was always Jeff, Trish, Matt, and Amy together all the time." Victoria said.

"So they were really good friends?" Candice asked.

"Yes." Victoria replied.

"So what happened?" Candice asked.

Victoria shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"But they dated, right?" Candice asked. Victoria nodded. "So do you know why the broke up?"

"Nope. They broke up and Trish started to date Ron. They really never spoke after they broke up. Both of them always seemed upset when they were around each ether. And Jeff is dating you now." Victoria said. Candice looked a little upset.

"Besides that is all in the past. Everyone is good now. Everyone has moved on from then. Matt is dating Ashley and not Amy and Jeff is dating you, not Trish. It's all in the past. Right Victoria?" Leyla said.

"Um yea." Victoria said.

"Ok Victoria what is going on with you? You can tell us." Leyla said.

"Yea Victoria just tell us." Candice said.

"Ok fine. But if this news upsets you really badly then I'm not going to feel sorry because you made me tell you." Victoria said.

"I'm going to be fine. I promise!" Candice said.

"Ok. I head something yesterday but I could of heard it wrong so don't jump to conclusions." Victoria said while Candice nodded. "When I was leaving the arena I was leaving the diva locker room. I was talking to someone from the crew. Jeff's match just ended and when he got backstage Matt was there and I heard Matt say. 'Your still in love with Trish!'." Candice turned pale and you could see her eyes were getting a few tears. "Now Candice I could of heard it wrong and it could not be true so please don't get upset."

"I'm not upset. I'm fine." Candice said.

"Victoria are you sure that's what he said?" Leyla asked.

"Yes. I'm like 95 sure." Victoria said.

Candice nodded. "I think I'll go to my room now."

"Candice are you okay?" Leyla asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just don't know what to do. Victoria are you absolutely sure?" Candice asked.

"Yea Candice. I'm sorry." Victoria said.

"Ok well I'm going to leave." Candice replied.

"Why?" Leyla asked.

"I need to talk to Jeff." Candice replied and she left the room.

"Well that went well." Leyla said.

Jeff, Matt, John, Shawn, and Paul were finishing their breakfast when Jeff got a call.

"No man! I swear!" Shawn said.

"Yea but..." Jeff said while his phone ringed.

"Who is it?" John asked.

"Um it's...Candice." Jeff said. "Hello?"

"Jeff?"

"Yes babe."

"Can you please meet me up here."

"Why?"

"Because we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About Trish."

* * *

There you go! Chapter 4. I hope you guys liked it. please Review. :D

**NEXT TIME:** Candice and Jeff talk about Trish. Then Randy and Jeff talk about Trish. And Trish starts to move on.


	5. I Am So Moving On

A/N: WOW! it's been a _long _time since I updated. I am **so sorry**! I haven't updated this story cause of two reasons. I've had huge writers block and I simply lost interest in this story. But now you guys should expect more updates (hopefully) cause I have so many ideas for this story, that I love and I hope you guys will too :D

Also, I know a lot has changed in the WWE world like Jeff no longer has the intercontinental championship, Torrie and Ashley are no longer in the WWE, Randy is no longer the WWE champion, Some of the superstars got drafted, and Beth lost the woman's title but now she has it back...so yea :P

So basically in this story the same people will have the titles like before, there was no draft yet, and Torrie and Ashley are still in the WWE.

Anyways enough will my talking, lets just get to the story. I'll admit this chapter is a little boring. I didn't know what to wrie. I like the ending though and I promise the next chapter will be better!

Enjoy and please review!

Huge thanks to **SNP, Smark Me, Inday, Jorrieprincess, TorriexJohn, Ainat, **_and _**trishjeffhardy** for reviewing the last chapter :D

CHAPTER 5**:** _I Am So Moving On_

-O-O-O-

Jeff Hardy sighed and stared at his girlfriend. They had been arguing for the last 40 minutes about what Victoria heard and if he still had feelings for Trish. He tried over and over again to assure her that he dose not anymore and what Victoria heard was blown out of proportion.

But Candice Michelle was one stubborn woman and refused to believe him. Hell, Jeff Hardy himself, didn't even believe himself in saying all that.

"Jeff?" Candice whispered wiping her tears off her face.

"Yes babe?" Jeff asked looking at Candice who had been looking out the window of their hotel room for the last 10 minutes.

"I just don't want to get hurt. I'd rather you'd do it now instead of me getting hurt bad in a few months or a year or whenever." She said sobbing. "Just tell me.... Do you still love Trish?"

"Candice... I-"

"You know what. Don't tell me. I think I already know the answer." Candice said bitterly and turned around to face Jeff.

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked.

"Yea." Candice nodded her head confidently. "You love Trish. You always have....you always will. You guys were together for over 5 years. And I would be an idiot to believe you don't have feelings for her. So I know it's-"

"No Candice....your wrong." Jeff interrupted the Candi-Coated diva. Candice just stared at Jeff waiting for him to go on. But he did not know what to say anymore. Should he tell her the truth, which would mean that Candice and him would break up. And then he could possibly get back with Trish?

Or should he tell a lie? And his life will still the same. No Trish.

The "Enigma" thought about in and made his decision.

"It took me awhile to get over her....but I am over her now. I am." Jeff nodded his head making Candice have a slight smile on her face. "I don't..... love her.... anymore."

Candice stepped away from the window and made her way to Jeff.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes." Jeff told and grabbed her hand. "I love you..."

"I love you too." Candice smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

Jeff swallowed hard hugging his girlfriend... he choose to tell the lie. Was it the right decision? Or the wrong decision? He did not know.

But he was sure in the next few months he would find out.

-O-O-O-

The hardest thing Trish Stratus ever had to do was break up with Jeff Hardy.

Now she had another hard task to do..... which actually involved Jeff Hardy.

"Ok Trish." Ashley Massaro said loudly getting up from the chair in Trish and Maria's hotel room. "So it's been a week. And I think Maria, Torrie, and I have done a good job in helping you move on so... What do you have to say?"

Trish couldn't help but to laugh at her friend. She had to agree with Ashley, the girls have been doing a great job in helping her move on from Jeff. Even though at first she wouldn't even try.

But it's been a week filled with her best friends making sure she was having a good time. They went on shopping trips, had extra training sessions, went to the movies, had sleepovers, anything to help Trish realize that it's better off to be without a guy and just being single. And having fun with her friends.

The girls had made Trish go to clubs and meet a few single men. But she kept comparing all the guys to Jeff. Who she actually had not seen since the night at the club. Not seeing him for a week was good. And she actually started to realize that maybe her Jeff are just better off not together.

"It's been hard... but I think I am and will start to slowly move on." Trish told Ashley and Maria.

"YAY!" Maria and Ashley exclaimed hugging Trish.

"Good job Trishy. I'm proud of you. I think you should move on and then one day you will meet a great guy that is possibly better then Jeff." Maria said making Trish secretly laugh.

_"There is no one better then Jeff Hardy!"_ Trish thought to herself. _"Wait what am I saying.... remember Trish you are moving on!"_

"Hey girlie's!" Torrie Wilson said happily coming into the room. "What are you guys doing?"

"Trish tell her!" Ashley said.

Trish sighed giving in. "Well... I, Trish Stratus, Ammoving on."

"That's my girl!" Torrie hugged Trish. "I'm glad our little plan worked!"

"So where were you?" Trish asked changing the subject.

"With John." Torrie smiled happily.

"Figures." Ashley scoffed, making Torrie throw a pillow at her.

"Anyways... we found out the matches tonight for Raw! And Trish and Maria you two are going to face Beth and Jillian tonight."

"Oh yay!" Maria giggled clapping her hands.

"Oh good! I get to kick someones ass tonight!" Trish said.

"Yea that should be fun... _BUT_ the best match of all tonight will be the main event!" Torrie said with pride.

"Why?" Ashley asked confused. "Are you in it?"

"_No_... But John is! Duh!" Torrie replied.

"Oh god. I should of known." Ashley said rolling her eyes.

"What's the match?" Maria asked.

"Oh, It's a Number one contender match. Winner gets to face Randy Orton at Armageddon for the WWE title. And we_ all_ know John will win tonight and then defeat Randy!" Torrie bragged.

"You're pathetic." Ashley scoffed.

"How am I pathetic?" Torrie questioned.

"I don't know... you just are." Ashley said sticking her tongue out at Torrie.

"I hate you." Torrie said stubbornly crossing her arms.

"OK whatever you guys." Trish said butting in not wanting to hear her friends argue anymore. A habit of theirs. "Anyways... who is John facing?"

"Jeff." Torrie said like it was no big deal.

The rest of the girls went on to gossiping. Every now and then Torrie and Ashley would get into an "argument".

Trish on the other hand didn't say much. She was too busy thinking about Jeff. She was ecstatic Jeff was getting a chance to possibly face Randy Orton for the WWE title. Trish knows how much the title means to Jeff. It's his dream.

She could picture him right now being a maniac, pacing everywhere, a habit of his when something big in his life is going to happen. She wished she could see him...

But of course Candice Michelle is probably by his side. Cause after all she is his girlfriend.

_"I should be his girlfriend. Not Candice.."_ Trish thought. _"Wait damn it! I have to stop doing this. I am moving on. I am moving on..."_

Trish sighed. _"I am so moving on... I think."_

-O-O-O-

"And here are your winners Trish Stratus and Maria!" Lillian Garcia announced.

Maria bounced into the ring and hugged Trish. Who was looking down at Jillian Hall, who she had just delivered a successful Stratusfaction onto the "pop singer".

The former 7 times woman's champion then glared at Beth Phoenix, who she'll face at Armageddon. "Your next!" Trish shouted. The woman's champion just looked at her angrily and walked backstage.

"That was so much fun! I've missed teaming up with you!" Maria said hugging Trish while they were walking backstage after their successful match.

"I know!" Trish giggled after they released the hug.

Trish looked around at her surroundings. She was gossiping with one of her best friends, while a lot of people, wrestlers or crew workers, were running around trying to do their job. A lot of people would usually hate this setting. But not Trish. She loved every second of it. She truly missed all of this.

"Trish are you listening to me?" Maria asked once she noticed Trish wasn't talking back to her.

"No..." Trish said honestly.

"That's what I thought." Maria laughed. "Anyways, so I thought we could... Oh sorry."

"My bad." Said the man Maria and Trish just bumped into while walking.

"...Oh hey guys." Jeff Hardy smiled at the two girls in front of him.

"Hey Mr. Intercontinental champion" Maria says hugging her friend.

"Hey Ria....Hey Trish." Jeff says. "We gotta stop bumping into each other like this."

Trish just smiled and simply stared at the man she's "moved on" from.

They both stared at each other not knowing to hug or to talk. Trish finally looked at Maria giving her a look saying 'leave so I can talk to him' look.

It took the red-head a good minute to actually understand what Trish meant.

"Oh! Um...I'm going to go over...there." Maria said pointing to the food table. Jeff nodded his head while Trish mouthed the words 'thank you' to Maria. Who replied with a wink.

"So I haven't seen you since last week....how have you been?" Jeff asked making a conversation with Trish.

"I've been good. You know, I've been training hard so I can beat the "Glamazon" at Armageddon... Hopefully."

"Well don't worry... if anyone could beat her I know it would be you." Jeff said while giving her one of his infamous smiles, making Trish blush.

"Thanks Jeff... So good luck tonight in your match against Cena. Torrie's been talking about it all day saying John will win but I have a feeling your going to be the one who wins."

"You have a feeling or you know?" Jeff asked making the Canadian giggle.

"I know your going to win." Trish says honestly. "Cause your Jeff Hardy and I believe in you."

Jeff smiled at his former girlfriend. "You always have believed in me."

"Always have... Always will." Trish smiled back. He always seemed to smile once he was around her.

"Jeff Hardy! Your on in 2 minutes!" They heard one of the backstage crew members yelled at Jeff before running around to do another thing on his list.

"Well that's my cue... I'll see you around." Jeff said not wanting to leave.

"Sounds good." Trish said also not wanting him to leave.

"Bye Maria!" Jeff says to Maria while leaving.

"Bye Jeffy! Good luck!" Maria yells back coming back towards Trish. Jeff smiles at Trish one last time and then goes to the curtain area.

"So...." Maria says once she's back by Trish. "Are you still moving on?"

Trish sighed and looked at Maria once Jeff was gone. "Who am I kidding? Of course I'm not going to move on."

"Yea... that's what I figured." Maria said.

They both laugh and head back to the woman's locker room to watch the main event.

-o-o-o-

So there is chapter 5. I hope everyone enjoyed it!

And guess what! The next chapter is actually finished. *shock*. Personally I think it's the best one yet. If I get over 10 reviews then I'll post it tomorrow. If not I'll just probably post it Monday or Tuesday.

Also as you can see Randy wasn't in this chapter. But he'll make a return pretty soon. Making trouble for Trish and Jeff.

Anyways please review and here is a preview for chapter 6 which is called: Your Relationship With Jeff Hardy Is Over... And So Is Our Friendship

**NEXT CHAPTER**: As Jeff and Candice grow closer, Trish has a friendship with one of the girls end because of Jeff.

Which friend do you think it will be? Torrie, Ashley, or Maria?

Review please :D


	6. And So Is Our Friendship

Hey Everyone! Sorry I know I said I would update on Monday or Tuesday but I spent most of Tuesday in the ER cause I broke my leg :( Let's just say I was with my friends and doing something we shouldn't.... lol!

Anyways, THANK YOU **JeffxMaria**, **Lily**,**trishjeffhardy**, **Embrace The Confusion**, **xxfanficloverxx** , _and _**Jeff Hardy Fan**, for reviewing the last chapter! You guys made my day!

Everybody enjoy this chapter and please review :)

_Chapter 6: __Your Relationship With Jeff Is Over... And So Is Our Friendship_

**-X-O-X-O-**

"Congratulations to my baby bro! We all knew you could do it! And I am proud to say that Jeff Hardy will be going to Armageddon! Cheers!"

"CHEERS!" Jeff, Candice, and Ashley all said tapping their glasses against Matt's.

It was true, just three days ago Jeff won his match against John Cena. And he was now on his way to Armageddon to hopefully win the WWE championship from Randy Orton.

"Jeff that was one of your best matches! It was amazing!" Ashley Massaro said while taking a bite of her steak the waiter had just put on the table.

Matt was so excited about his brother's win that he made reservations at the most fancy restaurant he could find so he could celebrate with Jeff, Candice, and Ashley.

"Thanks Ash. I just hope I can perform that good at Armageddon." Jeff replied.

"Uh.. babe don't worry! Of course you will." Candice Michelle said receiving a kiss from Jeff.

"Ew... not when I'm eating please!" Ashley said putting her hands over her eyes. "I have to watch Torrie and John kiss 24/7. This is my break from them and I don't need to see another couple make out."

Candice giggled. "Oh come on Ash! Doesn't Matt ever kiss you?"

"No... Matt doesn't believe in PDA." Ashley said glaring at her boyfriend.

"What? I don't like when couples make out in public. I'll do it when I'm drunk though." Matt said innocently.

"Well not us. Isn't that right Jeff?" Candice asked in a _very_ annoying voice.

"That's right." Jeff agreed kissing Candice again. "Candice have I ever told you that I am madly in love with you?"

"Not lately." Candice giggled at her boyfriend.

"Well... Candice Michelle... I am _madly_ in love with you." Jeff said making Candice kiss him again.

"Oh god! I'm going to puke!" Matt said to his girlfriend while she just stared at Jeff and Candice. She never really approved of their relationship. Mainly cause she was still rooting for her best friend to get back with Jeff. But now she started to see something very different with the couple. Like maybe they actually belong together.

Ashley just smiled and finished eating her dinner while Jeff and Candice made out like there was no tomorrow.

**-X-O-X-O-**

"OW!" Maria said laying down in the middle of the ring holding her cheek. "Trish you didn't have to do it _that _hard!" Maria said referring to the hard chick-kick that Trish just delivered to her.

"Sorry! You said to do it the hardest I could and.... I did." Trish said innocently, helping her redhead friend back up.

"Yea... whatever." Maria mumbled holding her now swollen cheek.

"So what do you want to practice now Trishy?" An energetic Torrie Wilson asked, sitting on the turnbuckle of the ring.

"Um... how about.... ASHES!" Trish exclaimed.

"Hm... I never heard of that move before." Maria said scratching her head.

"No idiot! Ashley is here." Torrie said pointing to the entrance where the _dirty diva_ was bouncing down to meet her friends.

"Hey girls! Sorry I'm late. How's the training been?" Ashley asked after slipping into the ring to hug her friends.

"Awesome!" Trish and Torrie said together.

"Horrible...." Maria whined still holding her cheek. Which made the girls laugh.

"Anyways... you never told me how your dinner was last night." The Canadian of the group said. "I'm sure it was absolutely horrible with Candice.... Right?"

"Actually... it wasn't that bad. I had fun." Ashely said honestly.

"Really?" A surprised Trish asked.

"Yea. Jeff and Candice were cute... if you call making out 90 percent of the time cute." Ashley giggled while Trish rolled her eyes.

"Aw! I think that is cute." Torrie said.

"That doesn't surprise me." Ashley mumbled but Torrie heard and playfully punched her arm.

"Uh... ow!" Ashley said rubbing her arm. "Ok Wilson, it's on!"

"Bring it!" Torrie said ready for a _"fight"._

"Is it ok if I go and get some ice for my-"

"NO!" Ashley and Torrie said interrupting the 'injured' Maria.

While the girls continued training... and Torrie and Ashley had their daily fights. Trish just kept wondering what was _so cute_ about Jeff and Candice?

**-X-O-X-O-**

_"Always have... Always will."_

Those words were all Jeff Hardy could think about lately. Ever since Trish said that she always has believed in him, he somehow has been in a better mood.

In fact those words were what made Jeff fight his best in his match against John on the previous RAW.

"Always have... Always will." Jeff said quietly to himself. He couldn't help but to smile.

Jeff got up from the bed to look in his suitcase for something he always had with him wherever he went. And of course it had to do with Trish Stratus.

"Where are you?" Jeff asked searching for the object he wanted to see.

But while he was unzipping one of the pockets of the suitcase, the door of his hotel room swung open and in came his girlfriend with a ton of shopping bags.

"Hey babes!" Candice said putting all of her bags onto the bed.

"Oh hey." Jeff said quickly zippering the pocket of his suitcase back up. "Did you and Layla enjoy your shopping spree?"

"Of course! There was a lot of good sales but.... I missed you." Candice smiled at her boyfriend.

"I missed you too." Jeff said kissing his girlfriend. After a minute he picked her up moving her to the bed.

"Jeff... don't you want to see what I bought?" Candice said in between kisses.

"No... I'd rather see you." Jeff smirked and then kissed her again.

Well apparently looking at the _Trish-related-object_ would just have to wait another day.

_-X-O-X-O-_

"So how is your cheek, Ria?" Trish asked in a baby voice once they reached the woman's locker room.

"It's ok... I guess." Maria lied trying to be tough.

"_I guess_." Trish mocked, while she changed out of her ring gear.

"Wilson what are you doing 7 months from now?" Ashley asked once she was fully changed.

"Um... Ash, that is a long time from now... so I don't know." Torrie giggled from the bathroom.

"Well you have plans now. Ok?"

"Sure." Torrie nodded her head coming out of the bathroom to join the girls in the locker room. "So... what am I doing?"

Ashley laughed. "You and John are coming with Matt and me on a 4 day couples cruise."

"A cruse!?" Torrie shouted. "Sounds fun. I can't wait!"

"Hey... 7 months from now? Maybe Jeff and I will be together by then and we can come with." Trish joked.

That comment made Ashley a little angry. And then out of no where she snapped...

"Trish.... just shut up!"

"Whoa... What is your problem?" Trish asked surprised with the way Ashley just talked to her.

"You are!" Ashley shouted back. "Trish you know I love you but you are so irritating. And you have been acting like a jealous, selfish... bitch!"

"ASHLEY!" Torrie and Maria said at the exact same time. While Trish just stared at the _'Dirty Diva'_ in shock.

Ashley ignores them and goes on "For the past few days you've been talking about a man who your in love with and that you guys will be together. But FYI Trish, he has a girlfriend who by the way he is _madly_in love with, and she loves him back!" Ashley stopped to take a deep breathe. "Trish he is happy. The past few months Jeff has been his old happy, sweet, self. Which he has not been like that since the day _you _left this company and married another man, that you only knew for what?.... Five months?"

"You don't know anything about my relationship with Ron!" Trish yelled bitterly.

Ashley nodded her head in agreement. "Yea your right! I don't know anything about that relationship cause _you_ never told any of us about it! All I know is that after a five year relationship crash and burns, two weeks later, _you _have a new boyfriend. Who your supposedly_ 'madly in love with'_. And two months later your engaged to this... stranger! Then three months go by and you quit the WWE and marry the guy in a secret wedding! And the three of us didn't even know about it and we're your _best friends_! Do you know how we found out? By reading an article on the freaking Internet!" Ashley stopped her yelling to look at Torrie and Maria. Who were sitting next to each other and had tears in their eyes remembering what had happened a few years ago.

Ashley herself started crying. Which was rare to see the Punk diva to do. She looked back at Trish and continued telling her off but this time in a softer voice.

"All three of us called you _ever single day_ for the next year. But you changed your phone number, your email, _AND _you moved to god knows where.... Then the first time you actually call us was a month ago telling us that your coming back. And that your getting a divorce..... I mean... COME ON! How can you do all of that and expect us all to be best friends again?" Ashley scoffed. "And you also think that Jeff will just _drop _his girlfriend and the two of you will live happily ever after! Well news flash Trish.... Real life does _not _work like that and fairy tales are _not_ real!"

Ashley stopped and sat down on the bench in the locker room. She had mascara dripping down her face from crying. To say she was upset would be an understatement. She just decided to let all of her anger out.

"Ashley..." Trish whispered.

"No.... You don't get the right to talk to me. I'm done listening to you 'cause I just can't take it anymore." Ashley stood up and grabbed her duffel bag. The _'dirty diva'_ was almost out the door before she turned around to give Trish one last harsh statement.

"Trish, your relationship with Jeff is _over_... and so is our friendship."

And then she was gone. The room went dead silent the moment she left. All you could hear was a sobbing Trish Stratus.

After five minutes Maria and Torrie decided to leave.

"Did I really hurt you guys that bad?" Trish cried before they left.

Torrie and Maria looked at each other and it was the diva from Boise, Idaho who decided to answer the sad diva's question.

"Yea..." She whispered giving Trish a tiny smile before leaving with Maria.

The door soon closed and Trish was left alone in the locker room. Crying her eyes out...

**-X-O-X-O-**

And there's chapter 6. I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please review!!

Does anybody think they know what the Trish-related-object is? Cause it is going to have a _huge_ part in this story in the next few chapters.

Also I just got an idea for a _new_ story. Even though I shouldn't be posting a new one since I suck at updating my other 2. But anyways I just got an idea for a story. It's called **Two Worlds Collide** and will be a Jeff/Maria/CM Punk story. The summary is on my profile. And I have a poll asking if I should post it or not. So please read the summary and vote on the poll :D

Everyone see that pretty little button that says Review this Story/Chapter? Please click on it and enjoy this preview for the next chapter.

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Alone in an empty arena Trish won't stop crying. But luckily for her there is a certain Rainbow–Haired Warrior there to cheer her up.


	7. Tonight I Wanna Cry

Hey everybody! I want to apologize for this chapter cause in my opinion it sucks! But the good part is that it's just Jeff and Trish. Anyways enjoy!

Thank you **JeffxMaria**, **trishjeffhardy**, **SNP**, **Lily**, **Jeff Hardy Fan**, **Embrace The Confusion**, _and _**Trishrocks** for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are incredibly awesome!

_Chapter 7: Tonight I Wanna Cry_

**-X-O-X-O-**

The hours kept going by and the tears kept falling...

Four hours ago Ashley Massaro, Trish's "best friend" told her right to her face, their friendship is over.

That hurt Trish... a lot. More then she expected it to. And plus her other best friends, Torrie and Maria, just left her there.

But the more Trish thought about it the more she thought they had every right to leave her. Trish had been a bad friend over the past few years. Trish had good reasons though but she couldn't tell them.

Now it was a alomst one in the morning and Trish was alone sitting in the empty arena with the tears running down her cheeks. No one was there. No one....

At least that's what she thought...

**-X-O-X-O-**

It was just like any other night for Jeff Hardy... he couldn't sleep. So as always he left his hotel room and went to the empty arena. It was a nice quiet place to clear his thoughts. No one was ever there at this time of night.

So Jeff was surprised that he heard sobbing noises when he started walking down the bleachers in the arena.

Who and where is that coming from?

Once Jeff found where the cries were coming from, he saw a woman with blond hair and her head on her knees, crying.

"Excuse me, um....are you..... Trish?" Jeff said surprised once Trish looked at him with her face covered with tears.

"Leave me alone." Trish said a little more rudely then she intended too. Out of everyone in the world who had to come there tonight and see her crying like this of course it had to be her ex-boyfriend. Who was one of the reasons she was crying that night.

"Trish, what's wrong?" Jeff asked obviously concerned.

"Jeff just please go." Trish mumbled through her tears.

Jeff bent down to where Trish was sitting and gently picked her chin up so their eyes met.

"I'm not leaving you alone like this." Jeff whispered while he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Stop... I don't deserve you being this nice to me." Trish choked. "I am a _horrible_ person... and a crappy friend."

"Trish... you are _not_ a horrible person."

"Yes I am!" Trish said loudly while swapping Jeff's hand off her face. "Ashley hates me now. Were definitely not friends anymore..."

"I doubt that." Jeff said calmly.

"No, your wrong. She said right to my face that 'my rel-" Trish stopped herself before she could finish that sentence. "She said 'Our friendship is over'."

Saying that out loud and thinking about what happened just a few hours ago made Trish cry even more. She was starting to look like a fool in front of Jeff because of how much she was crying.

"And... I'm pretty sure... that.. I lost Maria and... Torrie... too." Trish cried hysterically.

Jeff once again wiped her tears away and gave her a small simile.

"Trish, what happen?' Jeff asked quietly.

"None of your business." Trish spat, once again more rudely then she intended. Trish looked at Jeff and knew he was concerned, making her sigh. "Um... Ashley and me had... an argument. So basically because of that I am loosing all my friends."

"But you still have _one_ friend." Jeff said smiling at Trish.

"What are you talking about?" Trish asked still crying.

"You still have me-"

"We are not friends." Trish scoffed quickly.

Any other person would of given up on this stubborn girl and just left her crying there. But not Jeff...

"Well... we could be. I'm a really good friend... For example, I always have candy with me." Jeff reached for the candy he had in his pocket. "See, Starburst! Look, Strawberry. If I remember correctly that is your favorite. Open!" Jeff said unwrapping the piece of candy.

Trish laughed quietly while opening her mouth and then successfully catching the candy that was thrown at her.

"Good catch." Jeff said making Trish laugh. "See... I'm a good friend. I made you laugh... _and_ you stopped crying."

Trish giggled, she honestly didn't even realize that she had stopped crying.

"Now give that pretty simile of yours." Jeff said while Trish playfully rolled her eyes.

But Trish didn't smile, so Jeff smiled at her. And of course Trish couldn't help herself and smiled.

"There it is!" Jeff laughed.

**-X-O-X-O-**

**New Message from Candice:**

_Where are you?_

_---_

Jeff sighed and pressed the_ ignore _button on his phone. He had been with Trish for about half an hour now. They were just talking, nothing else. He just didn't want to ruin that by replying to Candice's messege.

"So..." Jeff said giving all his attention to Trish. "Are you ready to talk about this argument?"

"No." Trish giggled eating another starburst. That was probably the 5th time Jeff asked her that. She was no way near ready to answer it yet though.

Jeff sighed. "But-"

"Anyways..." Trish said changing the subject. "I never got to congratulate you for winning on RAW. Congrats! I told you, you would win."

"Thanks and yes you did. Can you believe it? Both of us are going to Armageddon and we both have title matches. How cool is that?"

"Very cool! But what would be even cooler is if we both win."

"Yea... I'm sure you'll win. But I don't have as good of a chance."

"What?! Jeff that's crazy! You have as good of a chance as me. And don't say I'll win cause I'm not sure I will.... I mean I haven't wrestled in a few years. And I've never wrestled the _'Glamazon'_. I don't know... just maybe I'm not as good as a wrestler as I used to be."

"Ok, now your just stupid! You are the best woman's wrestler I have ever seen! Your actually my favorite..."

"Really? I thought Candice would be your favorite." Trish grinned.

"Well... I... um..." Jeff didn't know how to answer that. "I well... she... you.... Trish just eat your damn starburst."

"Ok..." Trish laughed doing what she was told.

**-X-O-X-O-**

**New Message from Candice:**

_Why Aren't you answering me???_

_---_

Hitting the_ ignore_ button once again he glanced at Trish who was in the ring doing a one-handed cartwheel.

"Trish, we've been here for over an hour now. And I've proved I'm a good friend. So do you think you can tell me why your friends hate you now?"

"Ouch! Hate is a strong word." Trish giggled sitting down.

"Sorry... but I think you were the one who said 'hate'." Jeff said entering the ring.

"Yes I did..... and your point is?" Trish asked smiling.

"Fine, I'll change the subject." Jeff gave up.

"Thank you!" Trish grinned happily since she got her way.

"How's the family?" Jeff asked sitting on the top turnbuckle of the ring.

"You know... the same. Reminding me every day of the mistakes I have made through life. Story of my life"

"Still? I thought your relationship with them would of gotten better." Jeff asked worriedly. He knew very well that Trish had a difficult relationship with her parents. They always had to think about the negative that's happened in Trish's life not the positive.

"Well... I guess over the past year or so, I've made more mistakes." Trish sighed. "Um... well how's your dad?"

Understanding that Trish wanted to stop talking about her parents he smiled thinking about his dad. "He's still awesome."

"Yea? I miss him. He's seriously the greatest guy I know."

"I don't think I should be saying this but I think he misses you too." Jeff smiled. "After all you are his 'My Young Lady'."

Trish giggled. 'My Young Lady' was Gilbert Hardy's way of saying daughter. Cause he always told Trish she was the daughter he never had. And to Trish he was like her dad.

"Yea... but I guess that's all in the past." Trish said sadly.

Jeff sighed and nodded his head. "Yea..."

**-X-O-X-O-**

**New Message from Candice:**

_JEFFREY NERO HARDY! Answerer me right now! WHERE ARE YOU???_

_---_

Trish looked at Jeff who was sitting across from her. "Jeff that is like your third text. Answer it cause it must be important."

"No, it's ok.... It's just Matt. No one important." Jeff lied. "And besides that would be rude cause I'm talking to my friend."

"Oh... ok." Trish smiled at Jeff. "What time is it?"

Jeff looked at his phone. "Wow... it's 3:22."

"Oh my god! I can't believe we've been here this long. We should probably go. I'm sure your tired." Trish said standing up from the bleachers they were sitting in.

"No! Stay... I mean I'm not tired. I enjoy your company."

"Are you sure? I'm sure Candice wants you back...."

"She's fine... she's sleeping." Jeff lied once again.

"Alright." Trish sat down once again. "But I'm leaving if you ask that question..."

Jeff laughed. "Why won't you answer it? I just want to know what happened. You know since I'm your friend... and you were really upset so I'm just worried... that's all."

Trish blushed. "Well thanks for caring but I guess I'm just not ready to tell you."

"Ok... I'll wait." Jeff said.

"Thanks." Trish smiled.

"Um just one question though. I know you said Ashley and you are definitely not friends anymore but are you sure about Maria and Torrie? I mean that just doesn't seem like something they would do. You and Torrie have been friends for like... 8 years now? That's a long time. And she's also one of my best friends and I know she wouldn't do that to you. And same with Maria. She's the sweetest girl ever and your her best friend, so I really don't think they would do that to you."

"Maybe..." Trish said quietly. And right after she said that her phone rang.

"Not mine... it must be yours." Jeff said glancing at his silent phone.

"Yea... it's a text message from Maria. Ok that's just weird. Coincidence?" Trish asked looking at her phone.

"No... more like fate." Jeff joked.

**New Message from MARIA:**

_Trish, where are you? Torrie and I have been very worried about you. Are you ok?_

_Please come back to our room. Torrie's here and we both refuse to go to sleep until we know your ok._

_So please call me or text me!_

_WE LOVE YOU!!!_

_-Ria_

"What did it say?" Jeff asked.

"Maria was just wondering where I am." Trish said replying quickly to the message saying she's fine.

"See, she's not mad at you." Jeff said jumping onto the barricade to walk on it.

"Yes. I guess not." Trish said happily, following Jeff and walking on the barricade.

"So.. are you ready yet?" Jeff asked.

"No..." Trish said falling off.

"Trish remember were friends." Jeff said laughing at the fallen Trish.

"You know Jeff if we were really friends then for Armageddon you would dye your hair pink... like the starburst." Trish said.

"And that would make us friends?" Jeff asked thinking this was the dumbest thing ever.

"Uh huh..."

"Nice way to change the subject." Jeff said amused.

"Thank you!" Trish laughed. "So dye your hair pink... friend."

"Jeff Hardy does not do pink." Jeff assured.

"Ew! You sound like Randy Orton when you talk in third person." Trish replied making Jeff stop walking on the barricade.

Hearing her talk about Randy made Jeff remember what happen a few weeks ago at the club. Which of course made him wonder...

"Um... are you and Randy..."

"Oh god no!" Trish interrupted knowing what Jeff meant. "No... no... no no... no..."

"So I'm guessing the answer is no?" Jeff smiled.

They laughed but soon were interrupted by Jeff's phone beeping.

"Ok Jeff, seriously please answer that." Trish said.

Jeff agreed, he probably should finally text Candice back.

**New Message from Candice:**

_I'm going to ask you one last time.... Where are you???_

_---_

**Reply from Jeff:**

_At the arena_

_---_

**Candice:**

_Oh.. What are you doing?_

_---_

**Jeff:**

_Can't sleep... just walking around here._

_---_

**Candice:**

_Are you alone?_

_---_

Jeff sighed not knowing how to answer that. He looked at Trish and replied,

**Jeff:**

_Yes_

**-X-O-X-O-**

Uh oh! I'm sure Candice will eventually find out that he wasn't! lol.

So am I right??? This chapter sucked! Right?

After the next 2 chapters it should get better. I've already written a lot of chapter for this story. I'm actually up to 17! (Shock!) Which by the way 17 is my **FAVORITE**!

Anyways as always please click that pretty button and review :D

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The night is finally here, it's Armageddon. Will Trish become the 8 times woman's champion & will Jeff's dream of winning the WWE championship finally happen?


	8. The Shocking Kiss

**A/N: **Hello! Well, I'm SUPER SORRY for not updating this story. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter and I've just been very busy in the past few weeks. SORRY! Anyways, this chapter is not good and I am super sorry. And also I suck at writing the matches so that took time.

And I've been sick for over a week now, so i feel like crap and I was just in no mood to update. So again sorry everyone!

Huge thanks to **trishjeffhardy, Adrea019, Lily, Jeff Hardy Fan, ****JeffxMaria** and **Trishrocks **for reviewing the last chapter. Please keep them coming :D

_**Reason 3**_

_Chapter 8: The Shocking Kiss_

* * *

The week went by quickly and before you knew it, Armageddon had arrived. Nervous emotions were all around the arena today. One superstar who had that emotion just happened to be Trish Stratus.

"What if I botch a move? What if I get injured? Oh my god what if I-"

"TRISH!" Maria exclaimed. "For the last time, everything is going to be ok. Your going to do fine. Don't worry."

"Yea Trish. No need to stress out about this. Your just adding more stress. And don't you think we've already had enough drama for this week. So Let's just end it good." Torrie Wilson said.

Trish smiled at her friends. This week was definitely filled with drama. Maria and Torrie weren't mad at Trish, and their friendship was fine. It was just the dirty diva's friendship with Trish that was not fine. Well actually there is no friendship.

It didn't matter how many time Trish tried to talk to Ashley, she just kept shooting her down. The whole week has been stressful on the diva. She's had so many thoughts going on about Ashley, her match for the woman's championship, Randy Orton kept bothering her _AND_ she kept thinking about Jeff...

"Listen, your going to do great. Your Trish Stratus! The greatest wrestler I know!" Torrie reassured her.

Trish scoffed. "That's what Jeff said..."

Torrie and Maria looked at each other after that comment.

"What?!" Maria shouted.

"Nothing, Nothing it doesn't matter." Trish mumbled lacing up her wrestling boots.

Trish didn't tell her friends about that night at the arena with Jeff. It was their little secret and she liked it that way. And besides all they did was talk so why do they need to know?

"Aw that's so cute!" The three girls stopped their own conversation hearing a voice coming towards the locker room. They all knew who that voice belonged to.... Ashley Massaro.

"I know! I have the best boyfriend ever!" Candice Michelle giggled entering the locker room. "Oh hey girls!"

"Hey."

"Hi, Torrie. Hi, Maria..." Ashley stopped staring at her former friend for a few seconds. "So anyways Candice..."

Trish rolled her eyes when Ashley put her back towards Trish. "Bitch." she whispered.

The 7 times woman's champion tried to calm herself down preparing herself for her match but suddenly stopped eavesdropping on Ashley and Candice's conversation.

"Yea, he's been very nervous." Candice said. "Did I tell you last week he went to the arena at night and stayed to like 4 in the morning just preparing himself for tonight."

"Really? Was he alone?" Ashley asked.

"Yes." Candice replied.

Trish giggled and then stopped seeing her two friends staring at her.

"What?" Trish asked.

"Nothing." Torrie and Maria replied together.

Trish let it go and went on getting ready her match.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Trish Stratus!" They heard a male voice yell.

"Yes?"

"Your match is up in 5 minutes." The backstage crew member said before leaving.

Now all the emotions came rushing back.

"Oh my god! I can't do this!" Trish started panicking.

"Stop it! Your Trish Stratus, and your a fighter! This is what you do best." Torrie calmed down her friend.

"Your right. I can do this." Trish said hugging Torrie. "Thanks girls! I love you!"

"We love you too!" Maria said hugging Trish. "Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Trish smiled leaving. She looked at Ashley one last time but getting a dirty look, she left.

****

X-O-X-O

Ten minutes into the match and it was going perfectly. Just the way Trish wanted to be. And she had to admit Beth Phoenix was a great competitor.

_"Wow King, I have to admit I wasn't sure if Trish would still be the same performer we saw a few years ago. And what do you know she's even better!" J.R. commented._

_"I agree J.R.! And have you noticed Trish has gotten even hotter!" Jerry "The King" Lawyer commented._

Trish just successfully nailed a Hurricanrana, and now she patiently waited for Beth to get up before doing a drop kick.

You could tell Beth was starting to get weak. So it was perfect timing to do a chick kick.

And Trish got a huge smile on her face after successfully hitting her opponent. Now it was time for the pin and Trish would be the new woman's champion...

1....2...

Boos soon filled the arena and Trish felt her body getting taken out of the ring. Someone came out there where they don't belong and stopped her from winning.

Expecting it to be one of the divas, Trish was surprised by the man standing in front of her... with a huge smirk on his face.

_Randy Orton_

Before she could say or do anything he pulled her closer to him and locked his lips onto hers. Squirming trying to get out of his embrace, was no use. Soon he ended the kiss and pushed her down on the ground and then ran backstage.

Trish was beyond shocked and she forgot she was in the middle of a very important match...

And soon she felt her hair being grabbed and she was pulled into the ring. With no time to react Trish's arms were put behind her back and she was lifted into the air. And soon her face was planted into the mat.

Beth just did a glam slam to the blonde and 1....2....3....

_"And still your Woman's champion.... Beth Phoenix!"_

****

X-O-X-O

Trish was very shocked when Randy came out. But there was one person more shocked then her...

_Jeff Hardy_

The emotions of Shock, Jealousy, and Anger filled his body.

He knew exactly what Randy was doing. And Randy definitely succeeded with what he just did.

"That bastard." Jeff muttered before punching the wall.

Wait.... why was this affecting Jeff? He has a girlfriend. So why is he so jealous of seeing Randy kissing Trish?

With no time think about it, a crew member knocked on the door of his locker room.

"Jeff Hardy, your match is up next. Are you ready?" The crew member asked.

"Hell Yeah." Jeff said. He couldn't wait to put all his anger onto the Legend Killer.

****

X-O-X-O

_"And his opponent, he is the WWE Champion..... Randy Orton!"_

Jeff Hardy took a deep breathe. This was the biggest match of his career and it was now or never.

Randy Orton walked out to the booing crowd with his prized possession, the WWE Championship, placed firmly on his shoulder, and with his usual grin on his face. Only there was something different..... oh yeah he was licking his lips in a cocky way....

Oh how that angered Jeff Hardy.

_"King, I'm still confused about why Randy was out here earlier. He not only cost Trish Stratus her match but he kissed her!"_

_"I have no idea J.R. but one thing is for sure there is a lot of history between these two men. And you should expect the unexpected."_

_"That is for sure. And the only thing they have in common is the hate they have for each other."_

Boy was that true...

With the bell rung Jeff didn't waste any time and delivered a viscous spear to Randy.

And that was only the beginning...

****

X-O-X-O

"TRISH!"

Hearing her name being called, the Canadian turned around quickly, seeing Maria and Torrie running towards her in the crowed corridors.

"Hey..." Trish said weary.

"We have been looking all over for you!" Torrie said breathing heavily.

"Your match ended almost 45 minutes ago. Where have you been?" Maria said getting her breathe back.

"Sorry, first I went to the trainers room to get ice for my cheek." Trish said moving the ice bag from her cheek to reveal a sickening bruise, courtesy of Beth Phoenix. "And then I had to find mouthwash to remove that sickening taste from my mouth..... Do you guys think I got some disease from him?" Trish asked wiping her mouth which seemed like the 50th time that night.

"It's possible." Maria laughed. "Were sorry about your match. You totally had it won but that_ 'thing'_ had to go and ruin it. Ugh that just makes us hate that _'thing'_ even more."

Trish giggled at hearing Maria call Randy a _'thing'_.

"So..... Is Randy a good kisser?" Torrie asked.

"EW!" Trish screeched, disgusted.

"Sorry! I was just wondering!" Torrie said holding her hands up in defense.

"Let's please change the subject.... I swear after what happened I am going to have nightmares!" Trish said, once again wiping her mouth.

"We're missing Jeff's match." Maria said walking towards the nearest monitor where people were crowded around.

"Shit." Trish mumbled. She had been so caught up with loosing her match and Randy..... kissing her..... _ew_..... that she forgot to watch this huge moment in her '_friend's_' life.

"How long has it been going on?" Trish asked her eyes glued to the tv.

"I think about 20 minutes now." Torrie replied.

Trish just nodded and watched the end of the match. Trish couldn't help but smile once she noticed Jeff's hair.... it had pink highlights in it. Just like she said he should do.

Jeff was on fire but so was Randy. It was obviously a close match.

But Trish gagged in disgust when she saw Randy licking his lips. He had just delivered a viscous kick to Jeff.

After Randy whispered something into Jeff's ear, Trish just couldn't take it anymore. It was that bastard who just cost her, her match. It was payback time.

"You know what! This is not right." Trish said throwing down the ice bag and running away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Maria yelled, but it was no use she was gone.

**X-O-X-O**

_"Hardy, you never told me Trish was such a good kisser. I think she liked it."_ Randy whispered into Jeff's ears.

Jeff's blood started to boil. During this match Randy kept whispering to him about Trish or licking his lips. Randy knew how to get to Jeff and he was doing it well.

Jeff punched Randy in the face making the champion fall to the ground. Jeff got up from the mat and delivered more harsh punches to Randy's face. Having the ref take him off Randy, Jeff rolled out of the ring and went straight to where Lillian Garcia was sitting. He quickly grabbed two steel chairs before slipping back into the ring.

Luckily for Jeff the chairs were all legal but he was pretty sure what he was going to do next wasn't legal.

Jeff hit Randy repeatedly with one of the chairs before putting one of them under him and the other on top of his body. Walking towards the ropes, the fans were on Jeff's side as he started to climb the turnbuckle. Putting his hands up to make his signature "gunz", Jeff swanton bombed off the rope.... but landed on the chairs after Randy rolled away in time.

Jeff yelped in pain as he tried to get up. _"Always have... Always will."_ Those words kept repeating in his head. And it boosted his confidence.

Randy soon grabbed one of the chairs and just like Jeff did a minute ago, started to hit Jeff repeatedly. The WWE champion was so concentrated on Jeff he didn't even notice the crowd cheering as Trish Stratus stepped into the ring and grabbed one of the chairs.

Turning around to face Trish, Randy laughed but then got hit with the chair thanks to Trish. With Randy falling to the ground Trish raced to Jeff.

"Jeff, get up!" Trish yelled helping him up from the ground.

"Trish?" Jeff asked confused. "What are you doing?"

"Helping my friend." Trish replied. "Now get up."

Without asking anymore questions Jeff got up, with Trish's help. The two men, who were both on their feet again, soon locked up and went on with the match. Trish slipped out of the ring and watched.

Two minutes later the match was near it's end when Jeff was on his knees and hands... and Randy was in the corner about to do his well known punt to the head. Trish knew what happens after that move, a lot of people's careers end after that. So she did what she thought would be best... she entered the ring again and grabbed the chair.

"Randy!" she called. The Legend Killer turned around and Trish swung the chair. Only there was a problem...

Randy ducked and Jeff, who had just gotten up, was hit with the chair instead. With his opponent hit by the chair Randy delivered a harsh RKO.

1....2....3....

_"And still the WWE Champion..... Randy Orton!"_

"What did I do? What did I do?" Trish kept whispering to herself.

Randy smirked and raised his championship. "Thanks sweetheart!" He winked to Trish.

**X-O-X-O**

The match was over. Jeff's chance at the WWE Championship was over. Armageddon was over. So now here Jeff was sitting in the now empty corridors of the arena, with Candice.

"You know babe, you don't need to be upset. So what you lost, it's no big deal." Candice smiled.

Even though Candice was trying to calm him down, the words she said just made it worse. _No big deal? Yea right._

"You'll win the next match, I promise." Candice said kissing Jeff on the cheek. "Anyways, Layla and Victoria are waiting for me, we're going to have our sleepover. Are you sure it's ok?"

"Yea, it's fine. Go have fun." Jeff replied.

"Cool! Bye Jeff." And with one last short kiss Candice skipped away from Jeff.

Jeff sighed. "And I'm alone again..."

Or so he thought. Cause just then he heard footsteps around the corner and soon Trish appeared.

Jeff chuckled. "I should of known you would be here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trish asked confused.

"You always were the last one to leave the arena." Jeff smiled. "Remember how long I would have to wait for you after every show? And everyone else would be long gone."

"Of course, I remember. Cause you would bitch about it for the rest of the night." Trish giggled.

"Fun times." Jeff chuckled. Trish smiled at him while silence filled the air.

"Um... Jeff I just want to apologize for interfering in your match and I was only trying to help-"

"Trish," Jeff cut her off. "It's ok. I know you didn't mean for that to happen. It's fine."

"No Jeff, it's not fine. I cost you your title match. And title matches don't happen often."

"Yea I know. You should tell Candice that." Jeff rolled his eyes.

Trish raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"She told me, 'You lost, so what. It's no big deal." Jeff stopped to roll his eyes again. "And then she promised I'll win the next one. Well who knows if I'll ever get another title match."

"Jeff, you fought your way to get this match and I'm sure you'll do it again." Trish smiled. "And you know what, a great man once told me_...'You are the best woman's wrestler I have ever seen. Your actually my favorite'_.... well Jeff to copy his words.... You are the best male wrestler I have ever seen! Your actually my favorite. So based on that I think you can do it all over again and this time actually win the championship."

Jeff grinned. "Wow, great man and favorite? Gee, Trish you really know how to give a compliment. And actually I thought Randy would be your favorite..."

"Ew, don't say that name, I think I may vomit." Trish gagged.

Jeff chuckled. "Well, thanks Trish. Why is it that's it's a lot easier to talk to you then Candice?"

"Maybe cause... I'm the better woman?"

Jeff sighed. "You might be right."

And with that said, Jeff took his bag and made his way out of the arena.

While Trish sat there. "Did he just say I might be the better woman?" Trish asked no one in particular but she just couldn't help but to wonder what he meant by that.

* * *

And there's chapter 8, I hope everyone liked it! I know it was bad, worst chapter I've ever written for any story, Sorry!

Ok, well I had something planed for the next chapter but I have totally deleted that and just skipping to the next chapter. And if you all remember Jeff's "Trish object", you'll see what it is in the next chapter.... cause it's going to have a HUGE role in Jeff and Candice's relationship.

Everyone **PLEASE review **and I'll try (_key word try_) to update soon.

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Trish and Ashley talk. Can they ever be friends again?

And Jeff thinks about his past with Trish.


	9. Past, Present, and Future

**A/N: **WHOA! Did you guys honestly think I would update this soon? lol, Well I thought since I took forever with posting the last chapter I might as well post this one sooner for all of you! So ENJOY!

HUGE thanks to **Trishrocks, JeffxMaria, trishjeffhardy, Jeff Hardy Fan, Hardy-Stratus, Lily **and **Jorrieprincess **for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are awesome and please keep them coming!

Oh and just a warning about the ending of this chapter, some of you might hate me after it!

**_Reason 3_**

_Chapter 9: Past, Present, and Future_

Armageddon was long gone and now everyone was back to their normal life's in the WWE. Jeff Hardy's title shot was gone and that proved to be true when on the following Raw Triple H was rewarded with the opportunity for the WWE Championship.

Yea that sucked.

Now normally Jeff Hardy would just be in a bad mood and be thinking about that.... but not today. Jeff was thinking the complete opposite of the WWE Championship, he was thinking about a certain blonde Canadian.... Trish Stratus.

Ever since she's returned, he just couldn't help himself, all of his thoughts lately were on his ex-girlfriend. Yea, that wasn't good.

And today his Trish thoughts were on their past together. After all they did have a 5 year relationship together.

Jeff sighed and looked around the hotel room. He was alone _again_, and of course his girlfriend Candice was out with her friends. That's what she did all the time now. But whatever. It just left him time to think about things...

_"Oh my god, about time!" Jeff Hardy yelled getting off the arena floor to greet his girlfriend._

_"Well hello to you to Jeffy." Trish giggled leaning in to kiss Jeff. "I wasn't that long-"_

_"That long!" Jeff cut her off. "Trish even the janitors left!" _

_"Well you could of waited with Matt-"_

_"Trish, he left with Amy 2 hours ago!" Jeff rolled his eyes._

_"Oops....my bad." Trish giggled but stopped seeing Jeff's bad mood. "Jeff, I'm sorry I honestly didn't think I was that long...do you hate me?" Trish asked while giving him a sad face, the puppy dog eyes._

_"Don't look at me like that, you know I hate it when you do your puppy dog eyes!" Jeff sighed and eventually gave in. "No...I don't hate you."_

_"Yay! The puppy dog eyes always work!" Trish giggled while clapping her hands._

_"Yea yea. I guess I'll have to keep waiting for you every time after every show." Jeff said making his voice over dramatic. "I guess that's the price I have to pay for loving you..."_

_Trish stopped dead in her tracks. Jeff noticed this and was confused. "What?"_

_Trish had a huge smirk on her face. "Did you not hear what you just said?"_

_"I.... oh no! No I did not say that-"_

_"Yes you did! You love me!" Trish giggled._

_"No..." Jeff replied slowly._

_"Jeff, admit it you love me." Trish smiled._

_"Maybe..." _

_Trish giggled. "Well Jeff Hardy I 'maybe' love you too." _

_Jeff laughed and they kissed after finally saying they love each other for the first time._

**X-O-X-O**

While Jeff was thinking about the past....Trish was living in the present.

Trish always loved going to meet her fans at autograph signings but today she was totally hating it. Cause who else would be at this autograph signing with her?

Ashley, of course.

Trish sighed and got out of her rental car, and entered the Best Buy that would be holding the event.

"Just two hours and then I can leave." Trish said to herself. Entering the room where she would be spending the next 2 hours, she was glad to realize Ashley hadn't arrived yet.

But that was short lived cause in walked the Dirty Diva, two minutes later. Taking her place next to Trish at the table, both girls stared at the clock in silence waiting for the fans to be let in.

"I'm sorry."

Making sure she wasn't hearing things Trish leaned forward.

"Um...excuse me?" Trish asked.

"Trish don't make me say it again." Ashley said softly. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Trish asked.

"I shouldn't of yelled at you like that. I was just frustrated with everything and I just snapped."

"Ashley it's my fault. I'm the crappy friend who doesn't tell her best friends anything." Trish argued.

"Yea, but It's still my fault. I'm just sorry for what I said to you. Do you except my apology?" Ashley asked.

Trish nodded. "Yes. And do you forgive me for just abandoning you?" Trish asked.

Ashley sighed. "It's kind of hard to forgive you for that. I wish I could, I really do but it's just going to take some time."

Trish nodded. "Can we still be friends?"

"I'll think about it." Ashley replied.

And with that said the signing began and in walked a ton of fans just waiting to meet the divas.

**X-O-X-O**

"And you flashback to when we said forever and always...." Jeff sang along with the Taylor Swift music that was blasting from the radio. It was odd he was listening to that kind of music but he liked the song. The lyrics spoke to him, it's as if he wrote them himself. "Cause I was there when you said forever and always.....you didn't mean it baby!"

The song soon ended so the flashback started....

_"Jeffy....wakey wakey!"_

_Opening his eyes slowly Jeff was rather surprised to see his girlfriend sitting on top of him. _

_"Trish? What time is it?" Jeff said in between yawns._

_"Late." Trish giggled. "Is it ok if I sleep here with you tonight?" _

_"Of course, but what's wrong with your room?" Jeff asked._

_"Matt showed up and like usual Amy and Matt are yelling at each other." Trish replied with a roll of the eyes._

_"It's still that bad?" Jeff sighed. "I don't know if they will ever get past this." _

_"I know." Trish said while getting under the covers to lie next to Jeff. "Can I ask you a question?"_

_"You can ask me anything." Jeff replied._

_"Right....do you think we'll ever end up like them, Amy and Matt I mean. You know....have problems and eventually brake up?"_

_Jeff took a few moments before answering the question._

_"Trish, I honestly don't know what's going to happen in the future, but if something does happen then I'll fight like hell to save us. Cause I know that I'm going to spend forever with you..."_

_Trish smiled. "Forever and always."_

_Jeff nodded" Forever and always." _

_"I love you Jeff."_

_"I love you too Trish." _

_Holding his girlfriend closer to him, Jeff closed his eyes and the couple soon fell asleep._

_Forever and always...._

**X-O-X-O**

"Here you go!" Trish said sweetly handing the teenage girl her autograph.

"Thank you and I just wanted to tell you that you and Randy make a cute couple." The girl smiled and left. Trish rolled her eyes. Out of all the fans that was probably the 10th fan to tell her that.

Two hours had passed and there was just a few fans left, Trish was rather grateful for that. Trish and Ashely only spoke to each other if a fan asked both of them a question together. That was it.

And now with the final fan gone Trish got up and gathered her stuff. Saying goodbye to the employee's at the Best Buy, Trish stopped and waited for Ashley to get off her phone.

"But Matt the signing just ended, I don't have a car can you please pick me up?" Ashley asked on the phone. "Alright fine, no I understand. I love you.....Bye."

Now Trish could of done two things. 1) laugh at Ashley and drive away in her car, or 2) been the nice person that she is and offer her a ride.

"Ashley do you need a ride?"

Yea, she chose plan 2.

Ashley sighed and smiled weakly. "Yea..."

"Come on, let's go." Trish replied, and the two divas left together.

Five minutes into the ride, no words were said. The two divas sat in silence and listened to the radio.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ashley asked breaking the silence.

Turning down the music Trish replied, "Go ahead."

"How do you know Jeff and you will be together again?" Ashley asked. "Your so confident that it will eventually happen but yet he has a girlfriend. I just don't understand how you can be so confident."

Trish twisted her lips in thought. "I'm not sure, I guess I'm just a believer. I believe in the most impossible things. And I know eventually everything will be ok. I know I could be wrong. I know that Jeff and I might happen again but still there's a huge chance that we might not." Trish smiled." I don't know but I know one thing.....we said forever and always."

Not exactly knowing what she meant Ashley just nodded and changed the subject.

"Since our fight, um I haven't really seen Torrie and Maria....how are they?" Ashley asked with a small smile.

"Well Maria.....she's the same Maria. Very ditsy but you gotta love her. And Torrie....I'm lucky if I see her cause she's with John basically 24/7." Trish giggled.

Ashley giggled too. "Those two really do love each other."

"Yea." Trish agreed. "They give me hope."

Ashley nodded. "Me too."

Well for now it looked like Trish and Ashley's relationship was a little better but of course they weren't exactly going to best friends anytime soon....

**X-O-X-O**

_"Matt, open up!" Jeff yelled while pounding on Matt's door repeatedly. "Matt!"_

_"Whoa, calm down Jeff. Sorry, but I'm getting ready for my date with Ash..." Matt said after he opened the door, seeing Jeff's upset expression he knew something was wrong. "Jeff, what's wrong?"_

_"It's.... It's over." Jeff whispered entering the hotel room._

_"What! What are you talking about? What's over?" Matt asked confused._

_"Trish.... it's over.... she broke up with me." Jeff whispered._

_"What, are you serious!" Matt exclaimed. "That's impossible, your guys relationship is fine. Wait what did she say?" _

_"She told me she loved me and she cares about me, but we can't be together. Our relationship.... is over." Jeff said still in shock over the event that just happened._

_"I'm so confused... But you were going to pro-"_

_"I know! She didn't even let me do it. I had no time." Jeff sighed and dug through his jean pockets to take out a small box. "She didn't even see it..."_

_"Ok well, I'm going to call Ashley and cancel our date. You need me more then she does right now. Jeff it's going to be ok."_

_"Matt, I really don't think it will be." Jeff whispered while staring at the small box he had in his hands._

Jeff rolled his eyes at that memory. It wasn't one of his favorites. Rethinking about that he just had to get up and go to his suitcase. He knew exactly what he was looking for - something he bought a few years ago. He bought it for Trish and was going to give it to her that night but before he could Trish broke up with him. With no reason...

Unzipping his suitcase Jeff had a small smile when he found the small black box. Picking it up and sitting on the floor he opened it to reveal...

The diamond ring..... An engagement ring.

Jeff sighed. "Will you marry me?' 'Oh my god! Yes I will, Jeff!" He laughed after trying to do his best girl voice.

Jeff was so busy looking at the ring... he didn't even notice the door open...

"Oh....wow!"

Jeff was so surprised hearing a voice enter the room he forgot he was holding the ring.

"Yes..." Candice replied with her hands on her heart.

"What?" Jeff asked confused.

"YES!" Candice screamed, jumping towards Jeff. "Yes Jeff...I'll marry you!"

Jeff slowly looked at the ring in his hands and then towards Candice.

_Uh oh..._

* * *

DON'T HATE ME!

**Please review :D**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Candice believes Jeff just proposed to her. Will he tell her the truth or is he now engaged?


	10. FORnEVER

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, I've been super busy this past week. That cliffhanger was pretty mean, huh? lol! Sorry!

Oh about the last chapter, someone said that it's a little unbelievable that a hotel door would just open, well Jeff and Candice are sharing a room together so obviously she has a key :D

So today is the Superbowl for all of you football fans (well you might not watch the game but rather the commercials, lol) exciting isn't it? lol. I'm rooting for the Pittsburgh Steelers.

Anyways here is the next chapter, it's short but it picks up right where we left off, so ENJOY!

Huge thanks to **Jorrieprincess**, **JeffxMaria**, **Lily**, **MyWishIsOfTheNight**, **trishjeffhardy, Jeff Hardy Fan,** **Trishrocks, , Adrea019,** and** Hardy-Stratus **for reviewing the last chapter! **You guys ROCK!**

**_Reason 3_**

_Chapter 10: FOR(n)EVER_

_The diamond ring..... An engagement ring._

_Jeff sighed. "Will you marry me?' 'Oh my god! Yes I will, Jeff!" He laughed after trying to do his best girl voice._

_Jeff was so busy looking at the ring... he didn't even notice the door open..._

_"Oh....wow!"_

_Jeff was so surprised hearing a voice enter the room he forgot he was holding the ring._

_"Yes..." Candice replied with her hands on her heart._

_"What?" Jeff asked confused._

_"YES!" Candice screamed, jumping towards Jeff. "Yes Jeff...I'll marry you!"_

_Jeff slowly looked at the ring in his hands and then towards Candice._

For the first time in his life Jeff Hardy was speechless. He had no idea what to say, oh but not Candice she had plenty to say...

"Oh my god Jeff it's gorgeous!" Candice giggled yanking the ring out of his hands. The Candi-Coated diva put it on and smiled. "Wow!"

Soon after that Layla appeared from the door that was never shut, "Wait, Candice you forgot your-"

"Layla, I'm engaged!" Candice screamed showing her friend the ring.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Layla screamed along with her friend.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Uh....Candice we need to talk..."

"Wow it's beautiful! We have to call Victoria! She is going to be thrilled." Layla said ignoring Jeff.

"Oh good idea! Let me get my phone!" Candice said racing to her purse to grab her cell phone

"Candice wait-"

"Oh my god! Do you know what this means?" Layla cut Jeff off. "I am going to be your made of honor!"

And soon the girls began screaming and jumping up down. The girls stopped soon after and started planing the wedding.

"Candice we need to talk!" Jeff finally yelled to get her attention.

"What is it babe?" Candice asked not even bothering to look at her boyfriend.....or maybe it's her fiancée?

"Yea....um.....about the ring-"

"Oh, I already know what your talking about!" Candice nodded, and finally looked at Jeff. "Yea obviously you forgot my ring size, remember I'm an 8 and this is like a 7 but no problem Layla and I can go to a jewelry store tomorrow and get it re-sized. Ok so Layla about what we were saying before we got rudely interrupted.....pink will be like the perfect color for the wedding!"

"Yes! Defintly pink!" Layla agreed and clapped her hands.

"You got to be kidding me." Jeff mumbled while Candice and Layla went on with their conversation.

What was Jeff supposed to do? Candice obviously wouldn't even allow him to talk. And_ if_ by some miracle Candice would let him speak - and that's a huge _if _- he didn't know if he could tell her the truth.

He honestly didn't want to be engaged to Candice.... but he didn't want to break her heart either.

Jeff had to make a decision and fast cause Candice just got out a phone book to call a wedding planner...

**X-O-X-O**

"Wow, well this just makes me hate my love life even more." Maria sighed and ended the DVD.

"Ria, at least you go on dates. I haven't went on a date in....forever." Trish rolled her eyes.

Torrie Wilson had a blank expression on her face and then simply shrugged her shoulders. "My love life is perfect."

Trish and Maria looked at one another before throwing handful's of popcorn at the blonde.

"Hey! Alright....alright stop!" Torrie yelled shielding herself from the flying food.

The girls were having a lazy night watching romantic movies, the latest one they just watched was _The Notebook_.

"Well what do you guys want to do now?" Torrie asked while eating a few pieces of popcorn that were scattered around her.

"Please, please, please can we not watch another movie. I think I'm going to puke by all the romantic love story's." Maria whined.

"Good idea." Trish giggled. "That was what, like the 4th movie we just watched?"

"Yea and did you notice in almost all of them they ended the same with one of them not being honest with their feelings but in the end it all works out, blah, blah, blah..." Maria rolled her eyes.

"You guys whine too much." Torrie giggled but stopped once she saw the two divas picking up some popcorn. "Sorry, please don't throw any more!"

"You know Trish this got me thinking about your situation." Maria said putting down the popcorn.

"What do you mean?" Trish asked.

"_Your _love life....Jeff." Maria said nonchalantly.

"What about it?" Trish mumbled.

"Well maybe you should be honest Jeff, ya know tell him how you really feel."

"Maria that just might be the stupidest thing you ever said." Torrie giggled.

Trish moved her head sideways. "Actually no, I think I agree with her. I should be honest with Jeff. So then if he doesn't feel the same way then I can at least move on with my life." Trish stopped and then mummbled. "Then he can move on with Candice."

"But Trish what if he breaks her heart?" Torrie asked.

"What if he doesn't?" Trish smiled. "I know I'll be taking a risk but it might be worth it. I just know that I can't keep going on with my life not telling Jeff how I really feel. He should know and Torrie, if I'm wrong then you can tell me you told me so. Alright?"

Torrie sighed. "Alright, it's you decision. Good luck." Torrie smiled at Trish.

"Good luck!" Maria added, who had been throwing popcorn into her mouth, trying to catch the pieces.

"Thanks girls but I don't think I'll need it." Trish grinned.

With one last quick mirror check, Trish smiled at her friends and then went out the door. Once the door was shut Torrie let out a loud sigh.

"I'm glad she's telling Jeff the truth but I'm worried."

"Why?" A confused Maria asked.

"Well Jeff's with Candice so isn't Trish kind of crossing the line? You know what I mean?" Torrie asked.

"I guess but it's not like they are married or engaged or anything like that. Who knows if Jeff is even that serious about Candice." Maria replied. "And I honestly don't see them being together forever."

Torrie nodded. "Your right.....he could spend forever with Trish. Who knows what's going to happen. Sorry for being so paranoid, I guess I just thought something bad is going to happen."

Maria smiled. "It's fine, but I think for your once your wrong. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Yea I guess so." Torrie agreed.

Little did they know, Torrie was _not _wrong.

**X-O-X-O**

Trish ran through the hotel hallways trying to find Jeff's room. She made her choice, she was going to tell Jeff how she _really_ feels. Trish had a huge smile on her face, and the butterflies started to flow in her stomach.

Finally reaching her destination, Trish took a deep breathe and then knocked on the door. After a few minutes the door finally swung open. And Layla El appeared with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey Trish, your just in time!" Layla said.

"Alright, sure. Is Jeff-"

"Trish!" Candice screamed coming to greet her. "I'm so glad your here!" Candice said while forcing Trish to hug her.

"Um.....what's going on?" Trish asked after Candice bear hugged her.

"Jeff and I......look!" Candice giggled holding up her left hand to reveal the engagement ring. "Jeff and I are engaged!"

And soon Jeff appeared from behind her with a look that just said....guilty.

* * *

And there is chapter 10. Yes, I know not the ending you guys wanted. I don't like it that much either. I seriously love writing Candice though. I just love to hate her in this story :P

**Everyone PLEASE review and enjoy a preview for the next chapter :D**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The newly engaged Candice Michelle wastes no time to tell everybody that she and Jeff are engaged; While Trish is devastated, Torrie is wondering why she's seen that ring before.


	11. Deja vu

**A/N: **Huge thanks to **JeffxMaria, Wolfgirl77769, DTorres, trishjeffhardy, Adrea019, Trishrocks, Jorrieprincess, Jeff Hardy Fan, **and **Hardy-Stratus** for reviewing the last chapter! Please keep them coming :D

**_Reason 3_**

_Chapter 11: Deja vu_

_Run._

That was the first thing that came to mind for Trish. Right now she was looking like an idiot. She hadn't said a word or moved since Candice told her the "good" news.

"Trish?"

She knew that voice, very well. Blinking her eyes repeatedly - the first move she's made - Trish swallowed the huge lump in her throat. Finally looking up towards the man that was saying her name. Looking into Jeff's eyes...she couldn't read them. He just wore a blank expression on his face.

"Co...co...congratulations." Trish choked out.

With that said, Trish did what her mind told her and quickly ran away, quickly trying to make it back to her hotel room. She heard Jeff call her name a few times but she didn't bother to stop. She just needed to be left alone.

Banging on her hotel door repeatedly, Trish felt the tears starting to drop. Then finally Maria opened the door.

"Trish, what's wrong?"

Running past the redhead, Trish ran towards her bed and collapsed on it.

"Trish, what's wrong?" that time it was Torrie's voice.

"You can tell me, you told me so." Trish cried.

"Wait, what? He said he didn't feel the same way?" Torrie asked.

"I never got to tell him," Trish cried, her mascara dripping down her face. "And I definitely know he does not feel the same way."

"You don't know that." Maria calmly said.

"Yes I do!" Trish raised her voice. "Jeff proposed to Candice. I'm such an idiot."

Normally the two Divas would clam Trish down and disagree but they were in shock right now. They were both speechless after the news.

"Jeff...pro...proposed to...Candice?" Maria stuttered, still in shock.

"Yea." Trish muttered before running away and locking herself in the bathroom.

"Wow." Torrie whispered.

"Wow." Maria agreed.

**X-O-X-O**

After the night Trish had, all she did was mope around the next day, and stayed in her hotel room. To say she was depressed, would be an understatement.

But her best friends, Torrie and Maria, refused for her to go on like this. That's why they were dragging her out of the room and to go clubbing with them. The WWE Superstars had V.I.P. treatment tonight and they were going to be the only ones in the club, so it should be a way to keep her mind off of the engagement....or so they thought.

"This is so stupid." Trish mumbled while getting out of the backseat of the car. "If all the WWE superstars are going to be here then you know Candice and Jeff will too."

"That's a possibility but it's a huge club, we'll help you just stay away from them." Torrie said sportively, while locking the rental car.

"Exactly and besides it's not like they will be the center of attention tonight." Maria said once they were entering the club.

"I guess your right." Trish sighed and entered the club, but stopped dead in her tracks. "What the..."

"I guess I'm wrong." Maria whispered.

"You think!" Trish yelled.

Yes, Maria was way wrong. 'Cause once they were in the club, there were pink balloons everywhere and a huge sign was on the wall, and in big bold letters read, **CONGRATULATIONS CANDICE**, and then in small tiny letters next to it read, and Jeff. But that wasn't even the worst part, Candice was sitting in a huge chair and everyone was around her, and she was showing off her ring.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Trish muttered. "Ok, I'm leaving!" Trish yelled and started going to the nearest exit.

"Oh no you don't!" Torrie yelled and grabbed her back into the club. "Just stay for a little bit."

"Fine." Trish replied stubbornly. "But I'm going to the bar and I'm buying a _huge_ drink! Yea, and you girls can't stop me!"

"Alright, we'll meet you there in a second." Maria yelled at Trish who was almost at the bar already.

"Should we go and congratulate Candice?" Torrie said sarcastically.

"I guess." Maria shrugged. "Ready to put our fake faces on?"

"You bet." Torrie rolled her eyes and followed Maria. "I know I like pink but don't you think this is a bit too much?"

"Uh, yea!" Maria giggled and then the girls pushed themselves through the crowd of people and reached to where Candice was sitting with a bored looking Jeff on one side of her and Layla on the next.

"Torrie! Maria!" Candice squealed and went and gave the girls hugs. "I'm engaged! Well, Jeff and I are engaged but all that matters is that I'm engaged!"

"Congratulations!" Both girls replied, with the best fake smiles they can give.

"Aw, thank you!" Candice giggled. "Don't you love the sign and all the balloons? Layla did it, it's so fabulous, don't you think?"

"Totally." Maria replied sarcastically. Luckily for her the sarcasm was not noticed by Candice.

"Oh, you have to look at my ring! Isn't it gorgeous?" Candice giggled and placed her hand out in front of the two girls.

Maria grabbed her hand and looked at the engagement ring. "Oh, it's beautiful!" Maria smiled.

"Candi it is...it's..." Torrie stopped and looked at the ring. Squinting her eyes to look at it better, Torrie felt like she was having a sense of deja vu. The ring looked....familiar?

"Well what do you think?" Candice asked.

"It's gorgeous." Torrie smiled. "Where did Jeff buy it?"

"Oh, I asked but he wouldn't tell me." Candice said while she stared at her ring.

Torrie nodded and looked at it again. It was definitely familiar but she just didn't know where she knew it from.

**X-O-X-O**

Trish had only been in the club for 30 minutes and already she had about 5 shots of tequila and a couple of other alcoholic beverages. She had only one mission for tonight and that was to get drunk.

"Here you go Ms." the bartender said to Trish and put down a drink in front of her.

"Oh, thanks!" Trish giggled and took a sip of the drink. "But I didn't order this."

"Right, that gentlemen in the booth over there requested it for you." The bartender winked and then went back to helping the other customers.

Smiling, Trish turned around to see who this man was. "Damn it." Trish mumbled after seeing that it was Randy Orton who was in fact sitting in the booth with about 3 slutty looking woman sitting next to him practically forcing themselves on him. After making eye contact with the blonde Randy smirked and then blew her a kiss.

"I hate my life." Trish mumbled and put her head down on the bar.

But soon Trish felt the presence of someone sitting down next to her. "Hey."

Picking her head up, Trish formed a tiny smile. "Well hello yourself." Trish said and then took a huge sip of her drink.

"Are you trying to get drunk?" Ashley giggled.

"Maybe..." Trish giggled. "What are you doing here? I would think you would be with Matt...or Candice." Trish rolled her eyes at the last name.

"Yea but I wanted to see how you were. I knew you probably weren't doing so good after the uh... _news_." Ashley replied.

Taking another sip of her drink, Trish shrugged. "Why would you care?"

"Believe it or not I do care about you, Trish. I'm worried." Ashley honestly replied.

"Ashley, just tell me you told me so." Trish scoffed. "Remember fairy tales don't exist, your the one who told me that."

"I know, I'm sorry. I do feel bad though, if that helps."

"I guess." Trish shrugged. "Sorry, I think I'm drunk already."

Ashley giggled, "It's fine, Trish. Is it ok if I stay here with you though?"

"Sure, if you want to be with a depressing idiot."

"Your not an idiot-"

"Yes I am!" Trish cut her off. "Ash, who the hell was I to think that Jeff would just dump Candice, for me? He obviously loves her or else he wouldn't of proposed. I'm so stupid for believing that he felt the same way about me and that we would get back together. I'm an idiot."

"An idiot that's in love." Ashley smiled. "Now I know that I've been a bitch to you for the past few weeks but Trish I was just defending Jeff and Candice. But I just want you to know that I believe that you guys are meant to be together."

"Well how does it feel?" Trish asked and took another sip of her drink.

"How does what feel?" Ashley asked while taking the drink away from her.

"To know that your the only one who believes that." Trish sighed. "I used believe that but not anymore." Trish took another sip of her almost gone drink. "Jeff and me will never be together."

"Come here, you." Ashely sighed and gave Trish a hug. "It's going to be ok."

"No, it's not." Trish cried and put her head on Ashley's shoulder. "It's not going to be ok."

And Trish honestly believed that. It was over between Jeff and her. They would _never_ be together. She had to move on now._ It's over_.

"Hey girls!" Maria, with Torrie by her side, happily greeted the two divas. "Everything ok?"

"Uh...it will be. Eventually." Ashley responded with a small smile.

"Maria, can I talk to you?" Torrie asked and pulled Maria into a deserted spot of the club.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked once Torrie stopped.

Torrie sighed. "Did Candice's ring.... like reminded you of something?"

"No." Maria shrugged. "I mean it's a beautiful ring but I've never seen it before. Why have you?"

"I'm not sure. I just, it's just something about that ring....I don't know but I know I've seen it before." Torrie replied and lightly bit the bottom of her lips.

"Well even if you did see it before it's no big deal. It's not like the ring means anything." Maria shrugged. "Now come on let's go back and make sure Trish is ok."

"Um...you go. I think I'm just going to stay here for a little bit, alright?" Torrie asked.

"If you want." Maria looked around. "It doesn't look like much fun here though."

"Yea, but I just need to think about something."

"Alright, have fun!" Maria giggled and ran off to go back to Trish.

Sitting down at the small booth, Torrie placed her head into her hands and thought about Candice's ring.

"Why does that ring look so familiar?" Torrie asked herself.

**X-O-X-O**

John Cena pushed himself through all the people in the crowded club. There were many people trying to start a conversation with the former champion but he wasn't up for it. He was searching for his girlfriend, whom he had not seen for a few hours. He basically only saw her for a second when she first got there. Now he had no idea where she was.

After another minute of searching and he finally found the Diva sitting by herself with a confused expression on her face. She looked like she was in deep thought about something.

"There you are!" John exclaimed, before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "What's up?"

"Hey..." Torrie muttered not even looking at John.

Playfully rolling his eyes at his girlfriend, John put his hand in front of her face and did his signature _"You-can't-see-me"_ with his hand.

"Stop, I'm here." Torrie lightly chuckled and pushed his hand out of her face.

"You were staring into space." John laughed. "I haven't seen you all night. What's wrong?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Torrie replied, "Nothing."

Again John rolled his eyes since his girlfriend wasn't in much of a conversation mood. John looked around the club and stopped at seeing Candice, Jeff by her side, showing off her ring to random strangers.

"I can't believe Jeff and Candice are engaged-"

"I know! It's so weird!" Torrie cut him off. Apparently now she was in a conversation mood. "But you know what, for some strange reason I've seen that ring before..."

"You probably saw it before on your many, many, many shopping trips!" John laughed and a took a sip of his drink.

Ignoring his comment, Torrie shook her head. "No. This is different. It's like there's a story behind it and I...I..."

And that's when it finally hit her...

_"So Jeffy, thank you so much for inviting me!" Torrie proudly said as she got out of the rental car._

_Jeff rolled his eyes and loudly slammed the car door. "For the last time I did not invite you! You just overheard my conversation with Matt and then you invited yourself, hence the reason I found you hiding in the backseat of the car!"_

_Torrie slowly nodded, "That is correct but lets forget those details!" Torrie giggled and hooked her arm with Jeff's. "What matters is that I am here on this special day to help you pick out an engagement ring for my best friend!"_

_"I thought I was your best friend." Jeff said while they walked towards the small building._

_"Your so gullible!" Torrie smirked._

_"Thanks babe." Jeff sarcastically said and opened the door of the building for Torrie._

_An hour had passed and they were still in the jewelry store. They probably looked over a hundred rings and if Jeff liked it, Torrie refused and made him look at a different ring. _

_"You know it's my ring, shouldn't I get the final say?" Jeff grumpily said._

_"Well...No." Torrie said in a serious tone before getting distracted by another ring. "Oh look at this one! Pretty..."_

_Rolling his eyes at his friend's obnoxious behavior he walked to her and looked at what she was looking at. _

_"Actually that is pretty... Wait Torrie, look at the price!" Jeff yelled looking at the 6 figure number._

_"And your point is?" Torrie asked._

_"Uh....that's way too much....um how about something cheaper like....this one!" Jeff pointed to a different ring. Looking at the ring he was pointing at, Torrie look appalled and placed her hands over her chest._

_"Jeff! It's for Trish not a damn hillbilly!"_

_"Wow, I feel bad for the man that ends up with you." Jeff muttered._

_"Hey!" Torrie yelled and playfully smacked his arm._

_"Wait, that reminds um a little birdie, otherwise known as John Cena, told me that you guy's have a date tonight...is this true?"_

_"I...uh...don't know what your talking about." Torrie blushed and awkwardly scratched the back of her neck._

_"Uh-huh, sure." Jeff sarcastically said while a nerdy smile was placed on his face._

_"I'm walking away, Jeffy." Torrie quickly said and walked away from her friend to look at more rings._

_"Whatever." Jeff sighed and put his head down on the counter. After closing his eyes for a few seconds, Jeff lifted his head after seeing a ring through the glass-counter. "Excuse me, Miss?" Jeff called for the clerk who had been helping them. "Can I see that ring please?"_

_"Sure!" The perky clerk said and gently picked up the ring Jeff was interested in. "It's a beautiful ring and it's actually one of a kind. This is the only ring made like this."_

_Jeff lightly chuckled, "That reminds me of Trish." he smiled. "It's beautiful like her too."_

_"Let me see! Let me see!" Torrie ran towards Jeff, then finally smiled at his choice of a ring. "Now that is a beautiful ring! And look at the price, it's perfect. I love it!"_

_Jeff nodded. "Me too. It's the one...just like Trish." _

Torrie slowly shook her head after finally realizing where she knew that ring from. It was Trish's. Jeff proposed to Candice with Trish's ring.

"Jeff Hardy, you are one stupid man." Torrie mumbled to herself.

* * *

There's chapter 11, I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please review and enjoy the preview for the next chapter :D

**NEXT CHAPTER: **A guilty Jeff keeps disappearing whenever he sees Trish. But he should of hid from Torrie cause she confronts him and tells him she knows who that ring _really_ belongs to.


	12. Jeff Hardy Must Die

**_A/N:_ **Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait. I had huge writers block for this chapter and part laziness for not updating sooner :P

Well not much happens in this chapter, it's kind of just like a filler. I'll be honest this chapter is boring and short :P But this will be where Jeff makes a decision if he really wants to be engaged to Candice. So everyone ENJOY!

Huge thanks to **trishjeffhardy, Trishrocks, Adrea019, JeffxMaria, Jorrieprincess, **and **Jeff Hardy Fan** for reviewing the last chapter! Please keep them coming!

_**Reason 3**_

_Chapter 12: Jeff Hardy Must Die_

Torrie Wilson was on a mission.

Last night at the club she realized that the ring on Candice Michelle's finger was bought a few years ago for Trish Stratus. Was Jeff Hardy that stupid, that he would just think that no one would ever find out?

Well Torrie was not stupid. So today she was on a mission to find Jeff. She didn't know exactly what she was going to say to him but she knew that for sure she was going to tell him that she knew.

Now here she was entering the arena, with Trish by her side. Trish, who had a huge hangover thanks to last night wasn't exactly in the best mood. Trish had black over-sized sunglasses on and a hat placed on her head. They were supposed to meet Maria and Ashley who were already there. Torrie had to practically drag Trish out of her bed.

"Trish, how are you feeling?" Torrie asked as they walked down the corridors.

"Hmm....I got a huge ass hangover, so how do you think I feel?" Trish bitterly said but soon felt guilty. "Sorry, you know me and my hangovers I'm not exactly in the best of moods when I have them."

"Ya think?" Torrie giggled. "Alright well Maria said that they are in the locker room, do you think you'll be ok to make it there or do you want me to take you there?"

Trish playfully rolled her eyes, "Tor, I'm not 4 years old. I might have a hangover but I don't think I'll wander off to somewhere else."

"Right sorry. I'll see you in a little bit, ok?"

"Yea...wait where are you going?" Trish asked.

"Um...lets just say I have some..._business_ to take care of. It shouldn't take long."

Trish simply shrugged, "Ok, see you later." And she started to walk away...only to have Torrie yell at her a few seconds later.

"Trish! Your going the wrong way!" Torrie giggled, and then the Canadian turned around to go the right way. "I thought you said you could handle this?"

"Shut up!" Trish mumbled and stuck her tongue out at her best friend as she walked away.

Shaking her head at her friend Torrie giggled....before getting down to business.

Time to go hunting. There was only one thought on Torrie's mind:

Jeff Hardy must die.

**X-O-X-O**

Jeff let out a loud yawn as he walked down the corridors of the arena. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. All he could think about was his engagement to Candice. Should he even call it that? He didn't propose!

Jeff shook off his thoughts. He didn't want to spend another day thinking about this situation.

Last night Candice insisted on having a _"Look at me! I'm engaged party!",_ those were her exact words. He didn't have much fun at all. He was so bored. He would every now and then sneak off to go catch some air outside. But a few times when he did that he would see Trish at the bar, or going to the restroom, and even on her way back to the hotel. She looked like she had one too many drinks since Ashley and Maria had to escort her to the car. And each time he saw her, he ran away like a coward. Hiding from her.

He didn't know exactly know why, but he just felt completely guilty. But why should he? It's not like he is still in a relationship with Trish, so why does he feel so guilty?

Jeff's thoughts were interrupted though when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Looking at where they were coming from Jeff's eyes widened at who was coming towards him. He did the first thing that came to his mind...hide.

Yep, Trish Stratus had just entered the same hallway he was in. She hadn't noticed him though 'cause she was just looking at the ground as she was walking. Jeff ran towards the table nearby and crawled so he was under it.

In a flash she was gone. He was not seen. He let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy!"

Hearing his name Jeff jumped up but ended up smacking his head on the table. "Ouch!" Jeff muttered and rubbed his new injury.

"I need to speak to you.....what the hell are you doing under a table?" Torrie looked at the man in question strangely.

"None of your business." Jeff replied and got up from where he sat on the floor. "Hey Torrie, what's up?"

"Oh, don't you act all Innocent with me!" Torrie snapped and placed her hands on her hips. "You are the dumbest person I have ever met!"

"Oh gee thanks!" Jeff sarcastically replied and rolled his eyes. "Why am I dumb?"

"Why are you dumb? Hmm....let me think about this." Torrie pretended to think about it and tapped her finger on her chin. "Oh I know! You proposed to your girlfriend with the ring you bought for your ex-girlfriend."

Jeff's eyes widened, "Uh...no..." He then weakly smiled to the blonde.

"Jeff do not play dumb with me!" Torrie was getting inpatient with the younger Hardy. "Jeff I was with you when you bought that ring. Did you honestly expect me not to remember it?"

"I...uh....I didn't even think about it."

Torrie rolled her eyes. "You honestly didn't think about it? So when you thought, _'I think I'm going to propose to Candice today and I'll use Trish's ring. No big deal Torrie won't remember that ring.'_....Seriously?"

"Alright, A, my voice does not sound like that and B, I didn't think about it 'cause I didn't plan on proposing!"

"Jeff stop giving me lies!" Torrie yelled.

"Torrie I am not lying. I didn't propose! I was just looking at the ring and then in comes Candice, and she assumes the ring is for her!"

Torrie stood there for a few moments, silently trying to understand this situation.

"Wait did you or did you not propose to Candice?" Torrie finally spoke.

"I didn't! No!" Jeff responded.

Torrie was now beyond confused but kept asking questions. "But she thought you did?"

"Yes!"

"Did you tell her that you didn't propose?"

"No!"

"Do you want to marry Candice?"

"No!"

"Do you actually love Candice?"

"Yes!"

"Do you love Trish?"

"Ye-" Jeff stopped himself. "Why did you just ask me that?"

Torrie ignored his question. "Jeff this is the most confusing conversation I've had in my entire life."

"I know! I know! What do I do Tor? Your the only one I've been able to talk to about this. I'm too afraid to tell Matt cause he'll probably just laugh and then call me stupid." Jeff sighed.

Torrie took a deep breathe trying to figure out the best solution for Jeff's problem. After a few minutes of silence Torrie finally looked at Jeff, "Well Jeff the most logical thing to say is.....You are so stupid!" She yelled and then smacked Jeff's head. "Jeff grow a pair and then tell Candice the truth before it is too late!"

"Ow!" Jeff yelled and rubbed his head, which had now been hit for the second time in the past few minutes. "What the hell Torrie?"

"Jeff just please tell Candice, 'cause you are hurting my best friend." Torrie responded and then started to walk away.

"Since when did Candice become your best friend?" Jeff asked and Torrie turned around looking shocked at when he just said.

"Wow! You really are dumb!"

Watching Torrie walk away Jeff mumbled, "Jeff Hardy is not dumb." Thinking about what Torrie meant by her _"best friend"._ It probably took him about two good minutes until he figured out what she meant.

"_Trish _is Torrie's best friend." Jeff said to himself. "Damn it."

If Jeff thought he was in a messed up situation before he was sure he was in a worse one now. He was hurting Trish. Did that mean Trish still had feelings for him?

Didn't she move on from their relationship? After all she was the one who broke up with him. She ended their relationship. She's the one who ran off and married a complete stranger.

She just walked back into his life recently. It's not like the were going to get back together...right?

So many questions ran through his mind. Torrie was right with everything she said though. He was being stupid for not making a decision.

Either he just has to tell Candice the truth or he's now engaged to Candice.

If he did tell the truth to Candice would that mean they would break up? If they did, does that mean Trish and him could get back together? What if they did but then would it last? What if they just broke up again?

Jeff sighed, trying to think about what to do. This was a hard decision to make but he had to do it.

Trish might not stick around forever.....Candice would. Who knows if Trish still has feelings for him. It's over between them, his relationship with Trish would probably never get a second chance.

It's final. He's staying with Candice.

Jeff Hardy_ is_ engaged to Candice Michelle.

But why does he feel like he's making the wrong decision?

* * *

There's chapter 12, I hope you all enjoyed it! Yea, kind of bad chapter, like I said I had writers block!

As always **please review**!

P.S. I've recently been updating this story, not with new chapters though. I've just been fixing up the previous chapters, nothings changed in them but I just made everything sound better. Or if I misspelled a word. 'Cause I'll be 100 percent honest that the first half of this story is a complete mess! I was reading it the other day and I'm just like how the hell can someone actually sit through this crap? :P So I just made it better but don't think anything different happened. Just letting you all know :D

Also I like the next chapter, I've written some of it, I just have to type it up. Anyways just expect an update sooner then this one cause I like the next chapter! And I'm leaving to go to Florida so I do want to update this story before I leave. So please review and I'll try to update like tomorrow maybe? We'll see.

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Candice sets a date for the wedding (ALREADY) and asks Ashley, Torrie and Maria to be her bridesmaids.

Meanwhile Randy asks Trish out on a date. Will she accept?


	13. An Airport Wedding

**A/N: **Well I had planned on this chapter to be longer but I cut it short since I didn't have enough time to write more. I'm supposed to be finishing packing right now, since we're leaving for Florida tomorrow morning but instead I thought posting this chapter was more important! :P

Huge thanks to **trishjeffhardy**, **Wolfgirl77769**, **Trishrocks**, **JeffxMaria** and **Jeff Hardy Fan **for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks guys!

**_Reason 3_**

_Chapter 13: An Airport Wedding_

It was just another day in the life of a WWE superstar. The Raw brand was supposed to be on their way to another city but because of bad weather their flight was delayed for a couple of hours. But they were told not to leave so they had to stay in the airport trying their best to be entertained.

Everyone was either gossiping with one another or reading a magazine or even taking a nap since it was early in the morning.

But Candice Michelle was doing something different then everyone else....she was planning her wedding! She had bridal magazine spread everywhere, phone numbers for her wedding planner and so much more. Right now she was on the phone with a Church trying to set a date for the wedding. The past week all she had done was talk about the wedding, which would annoy anyone that was stupid enough to talk to her. Candice Michelle was defiantly turning into Bridezilla.

"Oh, that sounds great!" Candice obnoxiously laughed. "Thank you so much! I'll see you soon....Oh, you have a great day too, bye!"

Candice had a huge grin on her face as she looked next to the man sleeping next to her. Nudging him repeatedly she finally yelled, "Jeff, wake up!"

Snapping out of sleep Jeff opened his eyes to see Candice smirking. Groaning Jeff rubbed his temples and then sat up. "Is there a reason you woke me up?"

"Isn't there _always_ a reason?" Candice laughed. "Anyway I got the church that I wanted! It's that huge one that I told you about last week. Isn't that great?"

"Sure..." Jeff sarcastically replied, but the sarcasm wasn't recognized by the diva.

"I know! Alright the quickest day I got in was the first of April." Candice shrugged. "I wanted it sooner but that was all I got."

"Wait, Candice isn't that only a few days until Wrestlemania?"

"Uh-huh." Candice nodded her head. "And your point is?"

"Uh...It's just that's almost three months away." Jeff replied.

"...And your point is?" Candice scoffed as she burned a hole with her eyes into his own.

"Nothing." Jeff gave up. "You are so stubborn."

"Then why did you ask me to marry you?" Candice giggled as Jeff stood up. Jeff just smiled as the diva went back to planning_ her_ wedding.

"I didn't ask you to marry me." Jeff mumbled to himself as he walked off to the cafeteria.

**X-O-X-O**

"...And that is why my boyfriend is better then yours." Torrie Wilson smirked.

"Those are the stupidest reasons ever!" Ashley scoffed. "Torrie, you know Matt is better then John."

"No!" Torrie fought back.

"Uh-huh!" Ashley nodded. "How about we ask Trish.... Trish who's boyfriend is better Torrie's or mine? Mine!"

"Shut up and let her speak!" Torrie yelled and slapped Ashley's arm.

Trish sighed and looked at her friends. Whenever the two of them were together they _always_ found something to argue about. And Trish was always the one who would have to deal with it.

"Well?"

Trish looked around the airport, desperately trying to find someone she could talk to instead of her two friends. No such luck.

"Um....I think I'll go join Maria and Mickie in the cafeteria..." Trish said as she got up form her seat.

"Nope! Sit down!" Both of the girls said together as they both pulled Trish back to her seat.

"Uh...fine!" Trish muttered and smirked. "Neither."

Both girls soon gasped and gave Trish a disgusted look.

"Wow, your a bitch." Torrie playfully replied.

"Yea, she is! We don't need her opinion anyways." Ashley said while Torrie and her shared a high-five.

"You think that would hurt my feelings but it doesn't." Trish shrugged and started to read her magazine again.

As Torrie and Ashley began gossiping again they were soon interrupted by Candice Michelle.

"Hey girls!" Candice smiled, while Trish rolled her eyes and pretended she didn't hear her and continued to read her magazine.

"Hi Candice." Torrie put on her best fake smile. "What's up?"

"...Well I was just planning my wedding to Jeff and I started looking at the bridesmaid dresses but then I realized I don't have enough bridesmaids!" Candice said dramatically.

"Wow, your in a hot pickle." Trish mumbled but then got nudged by Torrie. Luckily Candice didn't hear her.

"...So Layla is going to be my Made of Honor but I was wondering if Torrie and Ashley, you two would want to my....bridesmaids!" Candice shouted and clapped her hands with excitement.

Torrie and Ashley looked at each other while Trish had her jaw dropped staring at the Candi-Coated Diva.

"So what do you girls say? You guys will look so pretty in the dresses that I've picked out! They are pink and have a huge bows on them! Oh and plus they have feathers! They are perfect!"

Ashley scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, and looked at Torrie. They both thought the same thing, _"Hell no!"_ but it's not like they would say it to her face. Ashley and Torrie were friends with Candice but it's not like they were best friends. But honestly they both thought she was annoying. Plus neither of them wanted to hurt Trish's feelings. But they didn't have the guts to say no...

"I'd...love..to..." Ashley choked out.

"Great!" Candice giggled. "Torrie what about you?"

Torrie looked at Trish with an apoplectic look before she mouthed_ 'sorry'_. She turned to Candice and swallowed her pride, "Sure Candice."

"Oh great! Thanks girls we will have the best wedding ever!" Candice giggled while hugging Ashley and Torrie. "Well I better go, I got so much wedding planning to do!....Oh hey Trish! I didn't see you siting there." Candice laughed as she_ "just"_ noticed the Canadian.

"Candice." Trish forced herself to say.

"Well see you girls later!" Candice skipped away from the trio.

"What the hell?" Trish scoffed once she was out of sight.

"I know! I'm so sorry!" Torrie muttered.

"Trish, sorry. What were we going to do though? I can't believe she asked us when you were sitting right here." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Remember she _'didn't see me sitting here'_." Trish also rolled her eyes. "Whatever, all the bitch is doing is ruining my life even more. I'm over it."

"Sorry Trish I.....wait a minute! Did she say pink dresses with huge bows and feathers? That girl is crazy!" Torrie said in disbelief.

"Have fun big birds!" Trish winked. "You guys are going to look so adorable!"

"Shut up." Ashley mumbled. "Alright well I need something to do to keep my mind off of the pink big bird costume I'm gonna have to wear. I'm hungry I guess I'll go meet Maria, do you guys want to come with?"

"Sure why not." Torrie shrugged her shoulders and got up from her seat. "Trish you coming?"

"No I'm good, I'll just continue to live my miserable life and read my magazine." Trish sighed.

"That's the spirit!" Ashley sarcastically said and the two of them walked off.

Trish sighed and stretched her legs out on the seat Torrie was previously sitting in. "And I'm alone again." Trish whispered as she filliped the page of her magazine.

Of course she wasn't alone for long though as a certain WWE Champion walked towards Trish.

"Hello Stratus!" He smirked. "Can Randy Orton sit?"

Trish rolled her eyes, "Sorry Orton but...._Trish Stratus_ does not want to get rabies form you."

"Ha ha! Very funny. And besides I think I'd have to be a dog to get rabies." Randy said as he picked Trish's legs up and sat down on Torrie's chair but put her legs on his lap, making Trish roll her eyes again.

"Is there something you need?" Trish said as she was getting annoyed already.

Randy chuckled, "It's kinda creepy....Don't you think?"

Trish sighed, "I already knew you were creepy." She said with a smile.

"No doll-face, what Randy Orton thinks is creepy is that....Hardy keeps staring at _you_."

"What?" A confused Trish asked. Randy nodded to across the airport where Jeff was seated next to Candice, whom was looking at a bridal magazine. Trish looked and as soon as she made eye contact with Jeff he looked away quickly.

"You know what will piss him off?" Randy smirked as they looked away from Jeff.

"What?" Trish asked.

"If you go on a date with Randy Orton."

Trish laughed hysterically, "Wow! Is that your best pickup line?"

"You know, Randy Orton is a good time." He smirked as he pushed a strand of her hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear.

"Oh god!" Trish yelled as she slapped his hand away from her face. "Seriously if you keep talking to me like that, I will kill myself!"

"Randy loves it when you talk to me like that." He growled.

"Oh!" Trish laughed. "Gosh, what will it take for you to leave me the hell alone?"

"A date." He simply replied.

Trish rolled her eyes and then looked across the airport lobby where Jeff was staring at them. Trish smirked, "One date?"

"One date."

Trish sighed, "Fine!"

"Good. Randy Orton can't wait."

"_Trish Stratus_ is going to shoot herself." She said in a enthusiastic voice. Randy smirked and got up to leave but before he left he placed a kiss on her cheek. As he walked away Trish put a hand up to her cheek where Randy just kissed her. She sighed and then again looked towards Jeff, who didn't exactly look like he was pleased. He quickly looked away and she smirked.

Was she just agreeing to go on a date with Randy to piss Jeff off?

Hell yeah. And so far it looked like it was working.

**X-O-X-O**

Twenty minutes had passed since Trish's little conversation with Randy. In a way after speaking to him she was in a somewhat cheerful mood. Trish would every now and then look up from her magazine and gaze around the airport...and of course catch the eye of Jeff. Why did he keep staring at her?

Trish shrugged it off and went back to reading. She was soon interrupted though as someone came running towards her.

"Trish! Trish! Trish!" It was Maria who had a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Ria, what happened?" Trish asked as she sat up so Maria could sit next to her.

"I have huge news! You'll never guess what happened to me in the cafeteria!"

"Oh, I have news too!" Trish replied.

"Well me first! Me first!" The bubbly redhead said like a child while Trish giggled. "Alright well I was just minding my own business and talking to Mickie when Candice came up to me and....asked me to be one of her bridesmaids!"

"Oh my god! That bitch!" Trish yelled but didn't care as people around her gave her strange looks. "It's like she's trying to hurt me. She keeps asking _my_ best friends to be in her wedding to my ex-boyfriend! Doesn't she have her own friends?"

"Well don't worry." Maria shrugged. "I said no."

"What?"

"Yea, there was no way I would do that to you. Torrie and Ash told me that she asked them and they didn't want to hurt her feelings so they said yes. And I thought, I don't give a crap about Candice's feelings so I said no!"

"Aww! Ria, I love you!" Trish giggled as they hugged.

"Yea well this way, I figured we will have so much more fun just the two of us sitting in the back row, watching this disaster that they call a wedding. We can make fun of Torrie and Ash! Oh, then we can make fun of Candice and pray she falls on her face!" Maria clapped her hands.

"Maria, your going to be inside a church...And your going to pray that the bride falls on her face?" Trish asked.

"Yea..." Maria said in a serious tone.

"...And Maria that is why I love you!" Trish laughed as they high-fived.

"Alright my turn!" Trish said. "Guess who _Trish Stratus_ is going on a date with?"

Maria gasped, hearing Trish refer to herself like that she knew exactly who she meant.

"Are you insane?"

Trish shrugged, "I guess so."

"That's creepy." Maria giggled as she picked up her own magazine. Trish looked away from Maria to look at Jeff who of course was watching her.

"Uh-huh." Trish mumbled.

* * *

There's Chapter 13! I hope you all enjoyed it and as always please review :D

So like I said I'm leaving tomorrow. I know I'll have Internet connection but I doubt that I will update. So expect an update in a week or so. But until then enjoy a preview for the next chapter!

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The WWE is in Cameron, NC for a show and Trish gets a surprising call from Jeff's dad.


	14. Team Trish

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I am back and I come with the next chapter of Reason 3 :P

Huge thanks to **trishjeffhardy**, **JeffxMaria**, **Wolfgirl77769**, **Adrea019**, **Jorrieprincess **(I'll make a deal with you, I'll try adding more Jorrie if you add another chapter of Behind his ocean eyes. lol, I miss that story :D), **Trishrocks**, **Jeff Hardy Fan**, and **xXxArwenxXx **for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks :D

**_Reason 3_**

_Chapter 14: Team Trish_

"Well this is fun..." Trish mumbled as she tapped the desk with her newly painted nails. Trish was dying of boredom. It was around noon and it was Saturday and here she was sitting at a desk in a boring plain hotel room all by herself. That was her fault of course but she didn't want to think about it.

Trish looked at the the clock, hoping time would of past, "Damn it!" She sighed as she saw only 3 minutes had past since the last time she checked. Trish sighed and ran her hands through her hair. It was a perfect Saturday but she couldn't enjoy it mainly because of the town she was in.

_Cameron, North Carolina._

It's not like Trish hated it there, in fact it was one of her favorite places but now she couldn't stand it. She used to live there for four years before she moved back to Canada. This was the first time she had been there in years. Of course that was all thanks to Raw, where they would be having a show on Monday.

Trish tapped her foot and stared at her phone. She wished anyone would call her to see if they wanted to do something, even though Trish was ninety-nine percent positive she would turn them down. All thanks to this crappy place she was in. But still it would be nice to talk to someone.

Maria had went to the mall with Mickie James and Kelly Kelly. Maria asked her if she wanted to come but Trish declined cause she had been to that mall many times before with Jeff. She didn't want to be reminded of the past.

Then there was Torrie and of course she was with John Cena....as usual. They went out for the day, they asked her if she wanted to join them but again she declined, who knows where they were going and besides she didn't want to feel like the third wheel.

And Trish didn't know what Ashley was doing. Normally Trish would call her and see what she's up to but even though they have become friends again, it's just not like before.

Lastly but _definitely_ least, there was Randy Orton. They were actually supposed to go on their date today but he called Trish last night and had to reschedule it for tomorrow instead since he had just gotten a call about a last minute autograph signing. She didn't even know where he was planning on taking her for their date, it was probably going to be somewhere with mirrors so he can stare at himself the whole time.

So there you have it, this is why Trish is in her misery right now, all alone.

"Kill me now..." Trish said as she laid her head down on the desk.

About a minute later though, their was a clicking noise coming from outside the door and a few seconds later the door opened.

"Trishy!" Trish's roommate greeted her in a bubbly voice as she waddled in with a ton of shopping bags.

"Hey Maria." Trish happily smiled as she stood up to greet her friend. "Did you have fun shopping with Mickie and Kelly?"

"Yes! It was awesome!" Maria giggled as she threw all of the bags onto her bed. "You know, I've shopped with Mickie before but never with Kelly. She is like a professional!"

"Even better then Torrie?" Trish raised an eyebrow.

"Way better!"

"Wow, I never thought someone would be a better shopper then Torrie!" Trish chuckled. "I'll have to go with you girls next time."

"Definitely, but you should of came today you would of had a lot of..." Maria trailed off once seeing Trish's mood turning sour. "Um...anyways, we were thinking about going to the movies. You have to come with."

"No thanks." Trish shrugged.

"What, no! I heard it a great movie theater with-"

"Oh, it is." Trish cut her off. "I've been there before....many years ago."

"Oh...I understand." Maria sighed. "But honey, just because you once lived here with Jeff does not mean that you can't enjoy your stay here."

"Too many memories. I don't want to go out and think about them."

Maria playfully rolled her eyes, "Fine! I'll give up while I'm behind." She giggled as she jumped onto Trish's bed. "I guess Kelly and Mickie will just have to go to the movies without me."

"No! No, your going with them. Don't let my misery effect you. You should go out and have fun."

"Trish, are you sure?"

"Yes." Trish smiled. "Now lets just change the subject....show me what you bought!"

"Oh ok! Yay!" Maria clapped her hands as she went to her bags. "Guess what, I got my outfit for the _disaster wedding_!"

"I love how we call it that!" Trish giggled but stopped once she saw Maria grab a bag that read _'Design Your Own T-Shirt'_. "Wait, Mara did you buy a t-shirt?"

"Yes, I did." Maria nonchalantly replied.

"Ria, you can't wear a t-shirt to a wedding!" Trish yelled. "Your supposed to wear a dress or a skirt....or something."

"Relax, I can put it over my dress or I can wear a skirt with it." Maria simply replied, as Trish laughed at her friend. "Anyways, you know how there's a store in a mall where you can make your own t-shirts?"

"Yes..."

"Ok well I did that and...look!" Maria took out a white t-shirt, and with big black letters reads "**TEAM TRISH**".

"Oh my god!" Trish laughed. "Maria, your one of Jeff's best friends. I don't think he would appreciate you wearing that on his wedding day!"

"_But_....remember it's not a wedding....It's a _disaster wedding_, so I think it's alright." Maria winked.

"Oh, Maria you are one of a kind."

"Thank you!" Maria giggled. "But you haven't seen the best part...look at the back!"

Maria turned the t-shirt around to reveal a picture of Candice....with a big red **X** covering her face.

Trish's eyes widened and then she started to laugh uncontrollably, as she fell off the bed to roll on the floor.

Maria shrugs, "I told you that was the best part."

**X-O-X-O**

"Whoo! Yes baby, that's how we like it! Take that Jeffy!"

Jeff Hardy looked at the girl who was screaming and then towards her boyfriend, whom was winking at her.

"Dude...did you have to bring her?" Jeff groaned as he dribbled the basketball.

"Of course she's my own personal cheerleader...even if she is a little..." John trailed off as he tried to find the right word.

"Loud? Crazy? Insane? Obnoxious?" Jeff helped him out. "Any of those sound correct?"

"Um...all of the above...yea." John whispered before he turned around to smile at his girlfriend. "Your doing great babe!"

Torrie giggled as she shook the pair of pom-poms that were in her hands.

"Besides your the one who invited me over and you should know by now that we're a two for one deal." John chuckled as Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Hey! You _girls_ better stop the talking and better start playing! I'm getting bored." Torrie whined before she got distracted by something else. "_Hey_ - but how cute do I look in this outfit?" Torrie giggled as she spun around in her cheerleader uniform. Which she had just bought today for this special occasion.

"Adorable." Jeff sarcastically replied making John hit him with the basketball. "Ouch, dude! You know what, you and Torrie are made for each other....you both just _love_ to hit me!"

"Let's just start playing." John laughed as he bounced the ball. "Now if I remember correctly I was winning by how many points?"

"Um who knows...let's just start over." Jeff replied with a shrug.

"No!" Torrie made her voice known. "My _man_ was winning by 10 points!"

"Oh, yea your right!" John smirked. "Thanks babe!"

"Ugh...again I ask why did you bring her!" Jeff groaned.

John chuckled, "Hey Torrie might be insane when it comes to our basketball game but at least she's not planning a huge, pink wedding...like your insane fiancé."

"Oh god...please don't remind me. She just showed me the the suit she wants me to wear...it's pink!" Jeff rolled his eyes as John laughed. "Hey you shouldn't be laughing 'cause your going to be one of my groomsmen....your going to have to wear the pink suit too! Ha!"

"No!" John shook his head. "No way! Look your a man, just tell her no on the pink. It's not that hard."

"Believe me...it is." Jeff sighed. "I guess this is the price I have to pay for loving her."

"Uh-huh...sure." John rolled his eyes. "After all you two do love each other."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." John quickly replied. "All I'm saying is when you supposedly love someone, you should be happy, right?"

"Well I am happy John." Jeff shot back.

"Sure. You seem..._happy_." John replied with the sarcasm clear.

"I don't want to hear this right now lets just get back to the game." Jeff bitterly said as he took back the basketball.

"Fine, but just remember you'll have to face this problem someday."

"I don't have a problem! Candice and I are fine. Were getting married, end of story."

"Sure, Candice loves you. You love Candice, everybody is happy. Whatever you need to tell yourself."

"John, I didn't invite you over to have you play Dr. Phil, so please let's just get back to what we should be doing." Jeff dribbled the ball and walked away.

"Alright." John shrugged and turned to face Torrie and mouthed, "I tried."

Torrie frowned as she sat down on the ground. She now wasn't in a cheerful mood.

**X-O-X-O**

Trish had a small smile on her face as she ended the dvd. She had missed the newest episode of _One Tree Hill_ but luckily for her Maria taped it. That occupied about an hour of her time...but now what was she supposed to do?

Maria had recently left to go to the movies with Mickie and Kelly. So she was now alone again.

"Maybe I should see what Ash is doing." Trish mumbled to herself.

But her thoughts were soon cut off though as her phone started to ring. As she started to get excited Trish ran to pick up the device...only to groan a few seconds later after reading the name.

"Yes?"

_"Hey Stratus....I would introduce myself but you already know who it is...right?"_

"Yes Orton....I have caller I.D." Trish rolled her eyes. "What's up?"

_"Well, I just wanted to confirm our date for tomorrow. Randy Orton will pick you up at at five, is that alright?"_

"It's fine with Stratus." Trish laughed.

_"Excellent. Bye beautiful."_

"Bye..." Trish sighed and through the phone down on the bed.

She still wasn't sure whether or not this date was a good idea. Probably not but she just didn't care anymore.

Trish shrugged if off as she turned on the tv again but a minute later her cell phone rang again.

"Now what does he want?" Trish groaned as she picked up the phone. "Wait that's not Randy. Where have I seen this number before?" The number looked familiar to Trish but she just couldn't think of who it was. Eventually she answered, "Hello?"

_"Ms. Stratus! Is that you?"_

"...Yes." Trish replied. She still had no idea who it was, it was obviously an older man, with a southern accent.

_"Well it is good to hear your voice, 'My young lady'!"_

Trish softly smiled after hearing the man call her "M_y young lady"_. She now knew exactly who it was.

"Mr. Hardy?"

_"My young lady! How many times have I told you? You have to call me Gil!"_

Trish giggled, "Right sorry...I forgot."

_"That is fine. So where are you?"_

Trish looked around the room, "Um...in a hotel room."

_"That is no place for my young lady to be in! I know your here in North Carolina. You have to visit!"_

"I'd love to but I don't think I'm allowed to..."

_"Nonsense! If your talking about those boys of mine or even that girl not wanting you to see me...well then to hell with them! I want to see my young lady!"_

Trish laughed, "Um alright then. I can be there in half an hour."

_"Great! I'll see you soon, my young lady!"_

Trish giggled as she ended the call. It was good hearing Gilbert Hardy's voice again. And it was even better hearing him call her "_My young lady"_. That always was his way of saying the daughter he never had. Cause the two of them did have a father-daughter like relationship.

But Trish just couldn't help but to wonder...why did he want to see her so badly?

**X-O-X-O**

"Thank you so much for having me over. The food was excellent, like always." Trish giggled as she sat opposite of Gilbert Hardy in his living room.

"Thanks, my young lady. I'm glad you came." Gilbert gave her a sincere smile.

Trish had been at the familiar house for almost two hours now. They had just been talking and catching up as he had cooked her dinner. It was a little awkward for her to be back in the house that she had been in numerous times before. Not much had changed, there was still the same fourniture, the same smell of the cinnamon candle burned in the house, and there was still the same family pictures all around the house.

Only there was one new picture. It actually took the place of another picture. The brown frame by the fireplace now holds a picture of Jeff and Candice, which it previously had a picture of Jeff and Trish.

"So, we've talked about me, we've talked about you...so now I think it's time to talk about my son and _that girl_."

Trish laughed, "Candice?"

"Candice..." He nodded. "Oh yes, Candice Michelle. Now don't get me wrong she is a sweet girl and I like her a lot. She's great with Jeff...._but_ she's not my young lady."

"Um...I guess it just wasn't meant to be with Jeff and me-"

"Bullshit!" He cut her off, as Trish looked at him surprised. "The two of you are meant to be together. I don't care what you say or he says. You two will be together, cause from what I can tell, the two of you really do love each other."

"Jeff and Candice are engaged." Trish added as Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"I know, but my young lady, it will all work out." He stopped for a few seconds before he continued. "It's all in the eyes, _Trish_." Trish swallowed, he just said her name. In the past he only used it if he was really serious about something. "Looking into your eyes right now I can see that you still love Jeff. Whenever I say his name...your eyes sparkle. But I can also see the look of defeat, I can tell you don't have faith anymore. And from what you've been telling me it seems like you have given up. But Trish please don't give up. Cause I can honestly say, that I think Jeff hasn't yet. I believe he just is too afraid to admit it."

He smiled at Trish, whom didn't even blink. "Look, Jeff may be engaged to that girl....to Candice but I honestly believe that it won't be forever. Everything happens for a reason and everything will fall into place. It may take a week, it may take a few month, it can even take a year!" The enthusiasm in his voice was quite clear. "Just don't give up."

Trish didn't know what to say, she was lost for words. Finally she found her voice, "So is this why you invited me over? So you could tell me all this?"

"Yes. You always need someone to tell you the truth." Gilbert smiles but then moves closer to Trish and whispers, "But I also wanted to tell you that I'm rooting for you. I'm on _Team Trish_."

He winks at her before he leans back on the couch. Trish giggled and lightly smiled.

Trish now had a lot to think about. Maybe she had given up.

One thing was for sure though, that Trish never backed down from a fight. Right now Candice was in the lead...maybe not for long.

* * *

Alright, now there wasn't much to this chapter but basically just someone is finally telling Trish not to give up, cause she has lately. And another point to this chapter is that it's going to be like the last calm one because the next chapter there is going to be major DRAMA starting. So be prepaired for that!

Anyway, please **REVIEW** :D

**Next Chapter: **Because of a blizzard the electricity goes out, so everyone gathers together for the night and _of course_ secrets get told.

P.S. I'm skipping Trish and Randy's date, but you'll find out how it went in the next chapter.


	15. Can You Keep A Secret?

**A/N: **Alright here we are with part one of the drama! Drama is always fun, right?

Huge thanks to **Wolfgirl77769**, **Jeff Hardy Fan**, **trishjeffhardy**, **wwerules**, **xXxArwenxXx**, **Lily**, **StephandJerichoholic**, **Trishrocks**, **JeffxMaria, **and **CrazyWWEFreakJNH** for reviewing the last chapter. THANK YOU!!!

**_Reason 3_**

_Chapter 15: Can You Keep a Secret?_

"I can't see where I'm going!"

"We are almost there, stop bitching!"

"I am not bitching! But it is impossible to drive in a freaking blizzard! How about you try it, huh?"

"I'm sure I would drive better then you!"

"That's it! I can't stand you! All you do is fight with me all day then you..."

As Torrie Wilson went on with her argument with Ashley, Trish, whom was in the backseat of the vehicle, quietly stared out at the window. She couldn't see much since it was late at night and the fact that there was snow falling everywhere. But Trish was upset. She had done everything possible to not step a foot near Jeff Hardy's home while they were in North Carolina but thanks to the blizzard they now had a blackout, which meant she couldn't get the early flight she wanted and leave.

So now here she was sitting in a car, Torrie and Ashley were arguing for what seemed like the fiftieth time that night, Maria and Kelly were gossiping over something unimportant and Trish sat there in disappointment.

After they were told that their flight was delayed for tomorrow, Trish was planning on going back to the hotel and get a room for the night but no thanks to John Cena who insisted on Torrie and the girls to come stay with them. Which of course he just happened to be at Jeff's house.

This was all too soon. After visiting Gilbert Hardy, Trish realized that she does love Jeff and she wouldn't let Ms. Candice Michelle step in her way. Even if she was engaged to Jeff. She just didn't know how she was going to be able to talk to Jeff about this.

She didn't really plan on doing it tonight. She needed more time.

"Oh! We're here, and I didn't kill us in this blizzard!" Torrie happily announced.

That was true. In just a matter of seconds the group had finally arrived at Jeff's house.

"There's a lot of cars here. Who's all here?" Trish asked as she followed the girls out of the car.

"I have no idea." Torrie shrugged.

"Torrie! Did you have to park here?!" Ashley screeched. "My new boots are now ruined from the snow! This is all your fault!"

"It's _my_ fault that there's a blizzard?" Torrie gasped.

"It's always _your_ fault! If the sky was falling then it would be _your_ fault!"

"Girls the sky's not falling-"

"Shut up Kelly!" Torrie and Ashley cut the young blonde off. The two of them walked towards the house, bickering of course leaving Trish, Maria, and Kelly behind.

"Don't take it personally." Maria told Kelly as they followed.

"Yea, you'll learn really quick not to interrupt their fights. It's a daily thing, we just learn to ignore it." Trish shrugged while Kelly nodded.

The girls entered the house to be greeted by a lot of people.

"Oh, you girls made it!" Matt Hardy greeted them as he gave a quick kiss to Ashley.

"Your lucky we're here. I thought Torrie was going to crash!" Ashley scoffed and folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm just going to ignore you and find John!" Torrie rolled her eyes as she walked away.

Trish looked around the house filled with some of her employees. Maria and Kelly soon joined Mickie on the couch whom was talking to Chris Jericho. Shawn and Hunter were on the other side of the living room, obviously doing the something they shouldn't. Then she even saw Randy all by himself sitting by the fire place.

Now this was definitely going to be an interesting evening.

Something that caught Trish's eye the moment she stepped into the house was how different it looked. This was her house just years before but now it was Candice who shared it with Jeff. The Candi-Coated diva obviously redecorated the place.

Speaking of Candice she had just walked out of the kitchen, pink apron on, carrying out plates of food.

"This was all I could make without the stove. Jeff's upstairs finding more candles so we can get more light in here." Candice announced as she put the tray down on the table. Where she then noticed the new arrivals. "Oh girls you made it safely!"

Candice gave the girls hugs but didn't bother to give one to Trish. "So Trish welcome to _my_ house! If you need to go to the bathroom it's down the hall to your-"

"Left." Trish bitterly finished for her. "Yea, I know. I used to live here for several years."

"Oh yes." Candice nodded with a smile. But Trish wasn't born yesterday cause she knew that was the most fake smile she could give. After all it matched the one Trish was giving Candice. "You have lived here...in the _past_. It's all in the _past_ now since this is _my_ house."

There was a bitter silence between them. Candice had a slight smirk knowing she had just won their _little_ argument.

"Well you have fun tonight...in _my_ house. Chow, I'll talk to you later!" With that said the future Mrs. Hardy walked away to talk to Layla.

Maria, who had heard the whole conversation, walked towards Trish and handed her a glass of whine.

"The only fun I'll have is if she accidentally burns herself on a candle." Trish whispered to the redhead who responded with a high-five.

Trish drank all of the liquid in a second and then handed it back to Maria. "Get me another one, please."

This was going to be a _long_ night.

**~X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O~**

Jeff just had to get away from her. Although all they exchanged was a simple "Hey" for the whole hour Trish had been there. She just looked beautiful and all he wanted to do was talk to her. But he couldn't. Especially since Randy was basically following her around.

He was trying to except the fact that it's over between the two of them and that it's Candice who he loves. Candice is the one he's marrying. Not Trish.

But why was it so hard?

Jeff sighed as he went into the kitchen where Candice was going through the pantry with a flashlight in hand.

"Now what are you looking for?"

Candice let out a, annoying, shriek. "Oh Jeff, it's you. Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." Jeff mumbled. "But what are you looking for?"

"More chips since Shawn and Hunter are practically eating everything!" Candice scoffed.

"You won't find them in there."

"And why not?"

"There wasn't any room in there so I put them in this bottom cabinet." Jeff said as he opened the cabinet to reveal some bag of chips.

"Jeff why did you do that? You know the rules, do I have to remind you of which food goes where?" Candice scolded.

"Relax it's just chips." Jeff rolled his eyes. Candice was about to respond until the door opened. Jeff couldn't help but to roll his eyes at the man that was now in the room.

"Candice do you have any more beer?"

"Yes it's in the fridge...unless someone put that somewhere else too." Candice glared at Jeff.

A few seconds later Randy had found what he was looking for. He had a little stare down with Jeff which Randy grinned.

Candice noticed that and raised an eyebrow. "What's with the grin?"

"I was on a date with Trish." Randy responded, still glaring at a now irritated Jeff.

"Oh, do tell!" Candice giggled. "Tell me everything that happened!"

Jeff groaned and started to walk away.

"Jeff where are you going?" Randy asked.

"Back out there." Jeff barely replied.

"You don't want to hear about my date with Trish?" Randy taunted him.

"Not really." Jeff mumbled.

"I'll be out there in a few minutes babe!" Candice yelled. "Alright so tell me about what happened first?"

"How about we just get to the end of the night?" Randy smirked knowing that was the last thing Jeff heard before he walked out of there.

**~X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O~**

While everyone else was laughing over a joke Chris Jericho had just said Torrie wasn't. They had been there for almost three hours now. The weather wasn't getting any better and the electricity sure wasn't coming on anytime soon. She had noticed her best friend had been missing for awhile now, so she quietly slipped out of the room to find her. After searching almost the whole house Torrie finally found her sitting outside on the porch.

"Oh my gosh, Trish! What are you doing out here? It's freezing!" Torrie wailed as she rubbed her arms furiously and cursed at herself for not getting a jacket before she went outside.

Trish giggled and took a sip out of the, now almost gone, bottle of whine she had been drinking. "Torrie I am from Canada. I am used to this weather. Besides I'm in a porch it's not like the snow is falling on me."

"True, but that doesn't explain why your sitting out here all alone." Torrie responded as she sat down next to the blonde.

"I just couldn't take it anymore. Candice sitting on Jeff's lap, whispering into his ear while she gushed about her _precious_ ring to every single person. Even though they've already seen it about fifty million times now!" She rolled her eyes.

Torrie laughed as she took the bottle of whine out of Trish's hands to take a sip. "It's a pretty ring isn't it?"

"Sure." Trish muttered.

"I have good taste don't I? Well technically Jeff picked it out but I gave him my approval. You should of seen some of the rings he picked out. Ugh, I was disgusted!" Torrie giggled while Trish looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about? Wait, did you go with Jeff to pick out Candice's _precious_ ring?"

"Yea, I did." Torrie gave a weary smile to Trish. "Except I went with him two years ago."

Trish raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Two years ago they weren't even together. I was with Jeff." Trish stated the obvious.

"Uh-huh." Torrie murmured and gave Trish a wink. But clearly Trish wasn't understanding what she meant.

"I'm confused..."

"Honey, that _precious_ ring on Candice's finger doesn't belong to her." Torrie chuckled. "Jeff is just an idiot who gave her the ring. Well you can't say he gave it to her but he still went along with it." Torrie stopped to take another sip out of the bottle. "The _precious_ ring was bought for you. Jeff was going to propose to you."

"Wha...wh...what?" Trish stuttered. "What are you talking about?"

"Jeff was going to propose to you on the night you broke up with him for _no reason_. Obviously he didn't get the chance."

"Oh my god..." Trish whispered in disbelief. She slowly started to remember that night. Where she broke up with him...with _good reasoning's_. "Now I understand. He kept saying he had a question to ask me. He kept putting his hands into his pocket...but I never gave him a chance. Ugh!" Trish yelled but in the process hit her head against the wall she was sitting next to. "Son of a bitch! This just isn't my night." She mumbled as she rubbed her new injury.

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone. I promised Jeff I wouldn't. Please do not tell Candice either. If she ever found out I think she would go on a murdering spree." Torrie rolled her eyes. "Promise?"

Trish nodded her head, "I promise." Which she really did mean.

"Good, now lets go inside. I think I might of gotten frostbitten!"

"You over dramatize things." Trish giggled as they walked back into the house.

**~X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O~**

Another hour had passed and still no electricity. The candles were nearly dieing but that didn't stop everyone from having fun.

Well of course it wasn't necessary what you would call _"fun"_ since all Trish and Candice would do was having little competitions with one another. Sure they were playing board games but that didn't even matter. It was the comments they gave to one another that was the real game.

The group had pretty much played all of the board games so now they were on a different game...a drinking game which pretty made everyone drunk.

_I never_, was a game where someone says they never did something but if someone did do it they take a sip of their drink.

"I've never won the Women's Championship."

Trish, Mickie, and Candice took a sip of their drinks while Maria, Torrie, Ashley, and Kelly were left to complain.

"That's a bad one Matt!" Ashley smacked her boyfriend's arm.

"Yea, rub it in girls!" Torrie pouted.

"You'll win someday." Mickie said trying to make them feel better.

"Yea, you guys deserve it. You'll win one day. Besides at least it won't be a fluke victory." Trish laughed as she glared at Candice.

"Excuse me?" Candice snapped. "Are you saying that when I won that it was all a fluke?"

"Sorry I'm pretty drunk right now so I have no idea what I'm talking about." Trish sarcastically replied. "Just kidding, I do know what I'm saying and yea it was a fluke. At least when Mickie and I won it wasn't a fluke."

"Uh, that is something you would say!" Candice stomped her foot and stood up. "You always have had the biggest ego!"

"Ouch, was that the best comeback you could give me? Cause that really hurt my feelings." Trish once again sarcastically replied as she too stood up while everyone else was staring at the two divas.

"Girls, I think that's enou-"

"You're just jealous because I got your old life. It's not my fault that you screwed it all up." Candice loudly uttered. "It just hurts you to see that Jeff and his family love me now and absolutely _hate_ you."

"Really? Well Jeff's dad, Gilbert, called me a few days ago and invited me to his house. He said that he has always liked me better, he's rooting for me. He's on team Trish."

"No way!" Shawn exclaimed, clearly enjoying this argument more then he should.

Jeff and Matt exchanged confused glances while Candice tried to find something to top that.

"Well Ashley told me that your just being a whiny little bitch! She's on _my_ side."

"Wow!" Shawn yelled.

"Hey! A - you twisted that around and B - I said that when I was mad at her!" Ashley tried defending herself but there was really no need to since Trish was ignoring her. All she was concentrating on was Candice.

"Candice you know the week of Armageddon, where Jeff disappeared in the middle of the night? He told you he was just preparing for his match at the arena..._alone_? Well guess what, he was with _me_ the whole freaking night!" Trish smirked as she thought she now had won.

"Wowza!" Shawn put his hands over his mouth.

Everyone was waiting for what Candice was going to say next, Jeff on the other hand just wanted this to be over. After this night he was sure everything would be different.

Candice had tears prickling in her eyes while she looked around the dark room...where she spotted Randy. She then quickly remembered what he had told her earlier. She couldn't help but to smirk.

"Trish slept with Randy!" Candice announced in the most excited tone she could use. "Game over, Trish!"

"She won!" Shawn pointed towards Candice.

Everyone had their jaws drop before but now they were all hanging to the floor after Candice's confession. Jeff's face was turning to a quick color of red, while his hands turned into fists. Randy was laughing with a huge smirk plastered on his face. While Trish was on the verge of tears.

It was a drunken night, where she was depressed. That didn't mean anything she told Randy that. But now everybody knows.

Candice was right...it was game over. She won.

Trish looked around the room trying to find her coat. She didn't care if it was a blizzard she was leaving. But she got distracted once she saw Torrie. That's when she remembered their conversation earlier in the night.

"Actually Candice," Trish smirked and walked closer to her enemy. "I have something to tell you. You know that precious ring on your finger? Well guess what, it was bought two years ago...for _ME_!"

A few gasps were heard around the room. Jeff had the look of shock on his face as he put his face into his hands. Candice started to sob as she quickly ran upstairs. Trish just smiled knowing she wad won.

That was definitely the buzzkill of the evening.

Which is why Shawn whispered to Hunter, whom had he had been sitting next to. "I don't what to say to that."

Nobody did.

At the time...but there sure was going to be a lot said once the new information sunk in.

* * *

YIKES! I'm sure you all have been waiting for that moment for awhile now!

Next chapter is part two of the drama. So here is the preview:

**NEXT CHAPTER:** _An angry Jeff has a lot of things to say to Trish....but they aren't nice things. _

_Randy and Jeff get into a fight._

_And Trish is forced to apologize to Candice. But will she?_

One last thing, I have a new poll on my profile so if you could vote that would mean a lot!

**Please review :D**


	16. You're Pathetic

**A/N: **Didn't expect an update this soon, did ya'? :P

Huge thanks to **trishjeffhardy**, **JeffxMaria**, **Jeff Hardy Fan**, **Jorrieprincess**, **MagZ86**, **Trishrocks**, and **CrazyWWEFreakJNH** for reviewing the last chapter. Do you guys know you rock? Cause you do!

**_Reason 3_**

_Chapter 16: You're Pathetic_

The two things Trish Stratus hated the most were getting yelled at and silence. Well in this case it was the latter option that was taking place right now. But of course the first option couldn't be too far behind.

It had been over a half an hour since Trish told everyone about the ring. Not one person said anything to her. Candice was still locked inside the bathroom. It was actually five minutes ago once Jeff asked to speak to her.

Now here she sat on the bed in a room she used to call her bedroom. Jeff was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He had not said one word in the five minutes they had been there and now Trish was starting to get irritated.

"Jeff are we just going to sit here and not say anything?" Trish asked while Jeff rolled his eyes.

It took him a good minute before he had actually found his voice to speak, of course it wasn't in the most pleasant tone. "I can't believe you did that! What the hell was going through your head when you said that?"

_Ah, there was the yelling...finally._

"Jeff I'm sorry." Trish said softly, which she really meant. She was sorry. "But Candice said I slept with Randy."

"Well is that true?"

She refused to look him in the eye. All she could do was mumble, "I um...well he...um got me drunk and-"

Jeff cut her off with a loud laugh making Trish confused. "Wow. Once a slut always a slut."

Now she was angry. That was uncalled for and what did that really mean?

"What?!" She yelled matching his previous tone.

"You heard me...you slept with Randy...just like you slept with Ron and cheated on me. God Trish you're _pathetic_."

Trish's jaw practically dropped to the floor. "What? How dare you say that to me! I never once cheated on you. Never!"

"If that's what you want me to believe then fine." He spat in her face. "Just somehow get your skanky ass in that bathroom and tell Candice that you lied. That ring doesn't to you. It never did." He started to walk out of the room before turning around. "Oh, and Trish? Just so you know that ring will never belong to you now." He harshly said as he walked away.

"You know this is all your fault!" Trish yelled making him come back into the room and slamming the door.

"How?"

"What kind of a man proposes to his girlfriend with a ring he bought for another girlfriend? Now that is just plain stupid. Really if anyone here is pathetic...it's you!" Trish snapped and started to make her way out of the room.

"Trish-"

"Can't talk to me." Trish gave him a huge fake smile. "Remember I have to get my skanky ass into the bathroom so I can apologize for _your_ mistake. Bye bye!"

With that said the Canadian loudly slammed the door leaving Jeff more mad then before.

"Damn it!" He yelled as he through the pillows off his bed.

He was quickly regretting everything he had just said.

**~X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O~**

A short while later and Jeff had composed himself enough to back downstairs where his friends were still there. Talking, _obviously_, about the events that had occurred earlier.

He sighed as he sat down on the floor and put his face into his hands.

"You know, I have to agree with Trish."

Jeff didn't have to look up to know the voice that was speaking, instead he just growled to the man, "What are you talking about?"

"I agree with Trish...you're the pathetic one." Randy replied making Jeff look up towards him.

"Wait, were you listening to our conversation?"

"Of course." Randy chuckled. "And I wouldn't call it a conversation more like you beating down on a poor girl."

"You're an ass." Jeff spat back.

"You're not the first one to tell me that." Randy smirked. "Do you want to know why I think you're the pathetic one?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Fine, I give up! Why am I the pathetic one?"

"You're pissed off, so you took all your anger out on Trish by yelling at her."

"And how does this make me pathetic?"

"That makes you pathetic cause you are not pissed off that your fiancé just found out that her engagement ring was bought for another girl. No, that's not even bothering you at all. Right now you could care less about Candice. But what you're pissed off about is that I slept with Trish. This makes you pathetic because you are really yelling at Trish because you're angry she slept with another man. Hardy you have a fiancé but all you can think about is Trish...naked and on top of _me_." Randy chuckled and leaned towards Jeff. "You're_ pathetic_."

It was either Randy's laugh that irritated him or the fact that what he said was _true_. But either way he didn't hesitate as he tackled _The Legend Killer_ to the ground and delivered several punches to his face.

Matt, John, Shawn, and Hunter quickly ran towards the two men. Matt and John pulled Jeff off of Randy while Shawn and Hunter held back Randy.

"Let me go!" Jeff screamed as he tried to kick Randy. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Just so you know Hardy," Randy smirked as his lip started to bleed from Jeff's attack. "The sex...it was _good_."

Jeff broke through Matt and John's grip and he once again tackled Randy. This time he made sure the punches were harder. It took all four men to get Jeff off again.

"Come on Jeff, let's go outside." Matt said as he practically dragged his brother towards the door.

"He's lucky, I would of hurt him pretty bad." Randy said as he spat out blood.

John snickered, "Yea that's why your face looks horrible and the blood that's coming out of your mouth. But hey when you're right, you're right." John laughed and walked away.

**~X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O~**

After twenty minutes of banging on the bathroom door, Candice had finally let Trish in.

Candice, with mascara dripping down her face, gave Trish the death stare making Trish roll her eyes. Good thing there was only one candle in the bathroom so Candice didn't see that.

She couldn't believe she was doing this. "So...Candice...um I'm really...sorry." Trish swallowed her pride.

"For what?!" Candice yelled. "For ruining my whole life?"

"Candice, I'm apologizing for earlier." Trish whispered. "Um...the ring isn't mine..."

"I can't hear you! Speak louder!"

Trish lightly chuckled, "I said that ring isn't mine. It's yours. Jeff bought it two months ago so he could propose to you. It never belonged to me. Jeff never proposed to me, he never planned on proposing to me...and he never will now. Cause Jeff loves you."

"So you're saying that you lied?"

_No._

"...Yes?"

"Pathetic." Candice growled.

_Was that the word of the night or something?_

"Yea, I guess so." Trish sighed. "Anyway, I just wanted to hurt you. So I'm sorry I...I lied. Just don't be mad at Jeff cause it's not his fault."

Apparently Trish can tell a good lie since Candice was believing every word she said.

"Well...you're not invited to our wedding anymore." Candice snarled as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Like I wanted to anyways." Trish rolled her eyes.

"Just stay away from Jeff and me."

"Don't worry. I'm going to stay far away from Jeff. I'm officially done. He's all yours." Trish said as she left.

For that whole conversation the only truth to it was the last part she said.

She was done. She's said it in the past but this time she really meant it. She's done.

**~X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O~**

As Trish walked back downstairs the electricity had finally went back on after all those hours.

Finally making her way to the living room Trish let out a sigh and then noticed Randy's bruised and swollen face.

"What happened to you?" Trish asked.

"A bear attacked me cause I stole his prey." He smirked.

Trish looked around the room after hearing his answer. "O...kay? I won't ask what you mean." Trish rolled her eyes. "Well bye everyone. I'm sorry for ruining your evening. I'm gonna go back to the hotel and see if I could get a room."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Maria asked.

"No stay here sweetie. I just want to be alone right now." Trish sighed. "Bye everybody!"

After getting the keys from Torrie and saying her goodbyes Trish left the house only to find Jeff sitting by himself on the steps. Trish ignored him and walked towards the car.

"Trish!" Jeff called out and started to follow her. "Trish!"

Halfway down the driveway Trish spun around, "Don't worry Jeff, Candice believed me. So you guys are still getting married with my ring. Congratuslations!" She sarcastically replied and began to walk away.

"Trish wait!"

"What do you want Jeff?" Trish cried. "You want to call me a pathetic slut again?"

"Look...I'm sorry." Jeff whispered as he tried to grab her hand, only for her to swat him away.

"NO! You're not sorry, Jeff!" Trish yelled. "Do you know how hurt I was when you called me that? Huh? But what hurt the most is that you think I cheated on you. Just so you know I never once cheated on you in our whole relationship."

"I didn't think you did!"

Trish laughed before she yelled, "YES YOU DID!"

"Alright I said that, I'm sorry." Jeff sighed. "I just don't understand why you broke up with me. I still don't know why after all these years. It's just two weeks after you broke up with me you were in a relationship with Ron. So of course I'm going to think you cheated."

"Wow, well I guess you really don't down me. Because I would never cheat on the person I love." Trish chuckled, "Wait sorry...loved. Cause I don't love you anymore. In fact I _hate_ you Jeff Hardy."

Jeff groaned as she walked away again. "Trish stop! I don't want-"

"Jeff you got what you wanted! I'm going to stay out of Candice's life. And I'm going to stay out of your life. Goodbye!"

"That is not what I wanted!"

"Then what do you want Jeff?!" Trish yelled so loudly that probably the whole neighborhood heard.

"I want you!" Jeff yelled and grabbed her face to kiss her. He put enough passion and emotion into that kiss...

Only for Trish to break it up a few seconds later, which she then gave him a harsh slap across his face.

"You have a fiancé!" Trish yelled as Jeff rubbed his cheek.

"But I don't love her as much as I love y-"

_"Trish are you still here?"_

The two of them went silent as Randy's voice was heard from the house.

"Yes!" Trish yelled but then went back towards Jeff and quickly whispered, "Just so you know I broke up with you because I wanted to protect you. I got married to Ron so I could protect you. I got a divorce from Ron because I was still in love with you. And the reason I came back to the WWE...was you. Everything I've ever done, all my reasons have to do with _you_." Trish whispered as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "But not anymore Jeff, cause I'm done. I am so done. So if you really love me then you will stay the hell out of my life."

Jeff was about to say something once Randy walked up to them.

"Trish, I'm glad your still here. Can I get a ride back to the hotel?"

Trish nodded her head as she wiped the tears away from her face. "Sure. Come on your face looks horrible. I'll put some ice on it when we get back to my room."

"Bye Hardy!" Randy smirked as he walked with Trish back to the car.

And all Jeff could do was watch as the car pulled away.

* * *

Ugh, I'm like now depressed after writing this, lol.

Well there was chapter 16, I hope you all enjoyed it and **please review :D**

**Next Chapter: **_Two months have now passed. Candice and Jeff are getting married in three weeks._

_Trish and Randy are now an official couple._

_And Trish and Jeff have not talked once since the night at his house._

_But that will all change when tragedy strikes with one of their friends, making them forced to speak._


	17. Everything Changes

**A/N: **Huge thanks to **xDarexToxDreamx**, **Jorrieprincess**, **xXxArwenxXx**, **Trishrocks**, **CrazyWWEFreakJNH**, **JeffxMaria**, **trishjeffhardy**, **Adrea019**, and **JeffsGothGangsta** for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you guys like this one as well!

I like this chapter for once. Which is weird cause normally I hate the chapters I write, lol. ENJOY!

**_Reason 3_**

_Chapter 17: Everything Changes_

_"And the new number one contender...Trish Stratus!"_

Trish proudly raised her hand as she blew kisses to one of her best friends whom she had to eliminate in the battle royal to become the number one contender for Beth Phoenix's Women's Championship, earning her a match at Wrestlemania. Torrie pouted on the floor but quickly gave Trish a small smile.

Trish soon got out of the ring to help her friend off the ground and they celebrated on their way up the ramp.

Once they came through the curtain and were backstage the two divas were greeted by their two friends whom had been eliminated earlier in the match. Ashley was clearly yelling about something as she held her wrist. While Maria rolled her eyes.

"Hey girlys', what's going on?" Trish asked the two divas.

"Ashley is upset with me because I apparently through her out of the ring too hardly so she landed badly on her wrist." Maria scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I landed awkwardly on it," Ashley whined as she showed them her wrist. "I think I might of broke it."

"You probably did." Torrie said with a shrug. "You always wind up breaking something."

"Hey that was uncalled for!" Ashley yelled as the foursome linked arms and started to walk backstage.

"Ash, you know it's true." Torrie playfully rolled her eyes. "You know you're the klutzy one of the group but you are also the tough one. Maria is the bubbly one who knows how to put a smile on our faces while Trish is the wise one, the mature one. The friend you know will be there if you need her at two in the morning."

"And you Miss. Torrie Wilson are the glue that holds us all together." Trish smiled at her friend. "Alright so what time shall we go to the club?"

"I gotta go meet up with John first so I don't know when-"

"Whoa I'm having some weird déjà vu!" Maria announced as she cut off Torrie. "This reminds me of the night you returned Trish."

"Oh yeah," Trish giggled, "huh that's funny. Well a lot has changed since then. What has it been like four of five months since I have returned?"

"Yep it's been awhile and you're correct a lot has changed." Ashley replied.

"I'll say," Maria playfully rolled her eyes. "I'd never expect you to be the girlfriend of Randy Orton."

"How many times do we have to go over this?" Trish asked with a giggle. "He treats me well and I like him...a lot. I'm happy so that's all that matters."

"As long as you are happy...then I'm happy." Torrie replied. "Oh which this reminds me, I have a questi-"

_"Torrie! Ashley!"_

The four friends stopped in their trails and turned around to see Candice Michelle with her sidekick Layla. The Raw diva had her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot repeatedly on the ground. "What did I say you had to do after our match? I told you girls that you have to try on the dresses...NOW! Let's go!" With that said Candice walked off as she headed towards the locker room.

"Ah, the lovely Bride awaits!" Trish smiled at Torrie and Ashley whom had sour expressions on their faces.

"Just three more weeks! Three more weeks!" Torrie yelled as she pretended to pull out her hair.

"Wilson look on the bright side, just three more weeks then hopefully we don't have to talk to her again." Ashley tried to reassure her.

"It's Candice Michelle we're talking about...she always finds a way back into our lives!" Torrie yelled as Ashley responded with a _"true"._

"Wow, only three more weeks till the wedding?" Maria asked. "Time has really flown by. But you girls have fun with trying on your pink-big-bird costumes." Maria winked at the two which Trish then high-fived the redhead.

"Ha ha, make fun of us." Ashley mumbled. Trish was about to say something next but Layla soon appeared out of no where with a dirty look on her face.

"Candice said _now_. So lets go!" Layla snapped her fingers as she pulled Ashley who then pulled Torrie whom mouth the words _"help me"_ before they disappeared through the hallway.

Trish and Maria only laughed as they shook their heads. "They never should of said yes to Candice." Trish giggled.

"I am so glad that I told her no." Maria laughed. "So I guess this means it's just you and me...what do you want to do before we go to the club? Would you like to go to the catering area? Oh or how about we-"

"Actually, I have to leave too," Trish bit her bottom lip knowing Maria would be upset. "I'm meeting up with Randy before his match. I'm sorry Ria."

"No!" Maria stomped her foot, not caring about the looks she now received from people nearby. "Come on, that's all you do nowadays is spend all your time with Randy. Let's do something together for once."

"We'll be together later on tonight at the club." Trish tried to offer her a smile which only made Maria pout even more.

"You won't be with me, you'll be with Randy like you have been all the previous times."

"I'm sorry but it's called a boyfriend. You should try it once." Trish winked at the redhead. "Toodles!"

Trish quickly ran off so she didn't have to deal with Mara's complaints but before she did leave she did hear her mumble, _"I need a boyfriend."_

Trish only giggled as she was running through the empty corridors. Randy's match was coming up soon so she wanted to see him before then. Which is why she was running and not paying attention to her surroundings which is how she accidentally bumped into someone making her fall to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I-" Trish stopped at mid sentence though as she stared at the man she bumped into.

She was staring at the new number one contender for her boyfriend's championship.

She was staring at the man she had once loved.

She was staring at the man who would be getting married in three weeks.

But most importantly she was staring at the man she had been trying to forget about the past couple of months.

Jeff lightly chuckled as he held out his hand to help her get up. After being a little stubborn for a few seconds she finally agreed and took his hand as he helped her off the ground. "You really have to be careful. One of these days it won't be me who you bump into, it might be someone like Umaga." Jeff smiled and chuckled only to stop a few seconds later since Trish didn't laugh back. Instead she just stared at him with an ice cold expression. "What can a guy do to get a laugh around here?"

"Ha ha."

"I never did like your sarcasm." Jeff innocently smiled at her but she didn't respond as she continued to stare at him. "What you're not going to talk?"

Trish finally made a move as she lightly bit her bottom lip and looked around the corridor but not even bothering to move her head. She finally spoke although it was in a not so pleasant tone. "We haven't spoke in over two months..." Trish shrugged her shoulders. "Why start now?" Trish whispered. She began to soon walk away but not before glaring at him one last time. And as she turned around to walk away a _very_ tiny but noticeable smile appeared on her face.

The first _real_ smile she's given in two over months.

**~X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O~**

"No, that wasn't even the worst part!" Torrie Wilson shouted, drink in hand, as she sat with her three friends at the bar. "She is making us wear hats with the dress! It has feathers on the hat too! Do you know how ridiculous we look?"

"Oh so the two of you will be looking like a mixture of _Big Bird_ and _Little Bow Peep_?" Trish's eyes widened as she tried not to laugh. "You know what, now I'm actually regretting being kicked off the guest list. Maria you have to take pictures!"

"Don't worry about that Trish, I've already bought like a dozed disposable cameras just for the wedding. Then I bought another dozen for the recepiton...I am going to have so much fun at making fun of them!" Maria clapped her hands which made Torrie and Ashley throw their straws at the redhead.

"Alright we've only been here for not even ten minutes and I've only had one drink! What is wrong with that sentence?" Torrie asked as she tried to get the bartenders attention.

"Torrie are you on a get drunk mission?" Trish asked. "For once I'm not! Yes!" Trish giggled as she put her arm up in victory. "What's the cause of this mission...boyfriend problems?"

"Nooo...Candice Michelle problems."

"Nuff said." Trish giggled as the bartender delivered them new drinks. The four friends lifted up their drinks. "So what are we toasting to tonight?"

"Hoping Candice accidentally falls off a cliff?" Torrie asked.

"Uh no such luck Tor. I've hoped for that to happen many times in the past...it doesn't work." Trish giggled.

"How about just for us...our friendship." Maria smiled. "And you girls have to promise me that when your boyfriends' come you won't ditch me like the last time."

"Promise."

"Alright then to us...the greatest friends anyone could ever have..." Trish said.

"No matter what happens we'll at least always have each other." Maria added.

"Fighting against this cruel world." Ashley said.

"To us...I love you girls!" Torrie giggled as they tapped their drinks with one another.

Within a few minutes later though Ashley had noticed a new arrival. "Oh the guys are here!" Ashley said as she waved her hands back and forth trying to get their attention. The three men in question soon found them though and made their way to the bar.

With each girl getting a kiss from their respective boyfriend they didn't seem to notice Maria who put a finger in her mouth as she pretended she was gagging.

Only a few minutes after they had shown up Ashley and Matt were already on the dance floor while Trish, Maria, Randy, Torrie and John sat at the bar. John Cena had just ordered a drink and when the bartender gave it to him he quickly had it taken out of his hand by his girlfriend.

"You are not drinking tonight." Torrie ordered her boyfriend.

"And why not?"

"Because I am drinking so you need to be the designated driver." Torrie sternly replied.

"Why can't you not drink instead?" John asked clearly not understanding the situation.

"Because I need to drink tonight. I have been in the middle of wedding planning with _Candice freakin' Michelle_ for the past two months! I need to drink and if you won't let me then I am not going to be a pleasant girlfriend!"

"Ah good point." John nodded his head. "Bartender! Get the beautiful lady another drink! ASAP!"

"I knew I loved you for a reason!" Torrie giggled as they shared a kiss. Maria whom had been watching the whole scene rolled her eyes as the couple started to make out. She soon turned to the other side of her.

"Well at least you two aren't like them..." Maria sighed as now Trish and Randy were in their own make-out session. "I guess I was wrong." Maria mumbeld and soon started to bang her head against the bar counter. "I need a boyfriend!"

**~X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O~**

"So my best friend decided to show up!" Torrie giggled as she sat down at a booth next to the person she just recently spotted. "I'll be honest I didn't think you would come tonight."

"Best friend?" Jeff raised an eyebrow. "I thought Trish was your best friend?"

"Well I have two best friends...shh!" Torrie giggled as she put a finger up to her lips.

"Hmm...I can tell you've been drinking." Jeff chuckled.

"Uh-huh." Torrie nodded her head as she sipped down the drink. "I am drinking tonight all because of your fiancée."

"Why?"

"Because she drives me insane!" Torrie shouted loud enough so you couldn't hear the music that was playing. "These past two months have been pure torture! I don't know how you put up with Candice. If I were you...which I am so glad I'm not, I would of dumped her ass to the curve months ago! And truth be told I know you don't really love Candice that much. You love Trish."

"Okay Torrie, I'll just ignore all that cause I know your a little drunk right now."

"Jeff Hardy no more bullshitting with me! It doesn't matter if I'm drunk or sober, what I just said was the truth. The reason I said it was because I'm hoping you'll finally admit to it and get rid of Candice. The wedding is coming up rather quickly so do it soon!"

Jeff was about to respond but was cut off by Trish.

"Torrie there you are!" Trish said once she reached her friend. She didn't even bother to look at Jeff. "Randy and I are leaving but I wanted to say goodbye to you."

"No! You can't leave." Torrie whined.

"Well you still have John, Ashley and Maria." Trish responded as Jeff cleared his throat. "Have fun on your drinking mission. Call me tomorrow." Trish said as they shared a hug. And with saying a quick goodbye Trish soon left only making eye contact with Jeff for a second.

"Torrie, do you know the reason why Trish broke up with me in the first place?" Jeff asked as he kept his eye on _"the happy couple"_ as they walked hand in hand out the door.

"Uh-huh! I just found out recently. I'm the only one who knows. She kind of told me as a peace offering since she told Candice about the engagment ring which I told her not to." Torrie said as she once again took a sip out of her glass.

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "So care to tell me this story?"

"Jeff I might be drunk but not that drunk to tell you."

"I'll see if I can get Candice to ditch the hats for the wedding."

"Alright so it all started when she had this talk with Vince..."

**~X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O~**

_Beep..._

Trish slowly opened one of her eyes before quickly closing it. She heard her cell phone ringing but ignored it as she turned to her side and went back to sleep. It was only two seconds after her phone had stopped ringing that it began to ring again.

Trish groaned as she looked at the alarm clock, it was three A.M., who would be calling at this time?

"Trish?" Hearing her name she looked to the man next to her. "Are you going to answer that?"

"Yeah babe," Trish mumbled as she picked up the ringing device that was on the nightstand. Not even bothering to look at the name on the phone she answered in a groggily tone, "Hello?" Trish soon heard Maria's voice, she was screaming something but she couldn't understand. "Wait Maria, slow down! What happened?"

Randy sat up in the bed as his girlfriend soon gasped. "A car accident? Oh my god...are they okay?" Soon the blonde had tears form in her eyes as she looked at her boyfriend. "We're on our way." Trish said and quickly ended the phone call.

"What happened?" Randy asked as Trish ran out of the bed and started to find clothes. She didn't even bother to find anything clean but she threw it on.

"There's been an accident...we have to go...NOW!"

**~X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O~**

Trish ran through the hospital hallways as she tried to find anybody she knew. Someone to help her. She ignored the people who were telling her to walk and she also ignored her boyfriend who was telling her to wait for him.

Within a minute later she had found Maria sitting on the ground in a hallway with tears dripping down her face.

"Maria! Where can I find them?" Trish yelled.

"Trish!" Maria cried as she got up from the floor.

"Maria what's the room number?" Trish asked as she was getting impatient.

"Trish they put them in the trauma room but you can't go in there it's-"

"No, I need to see...I just, whatever I'll find it myself!" Trish yelled as once again she started to run down the hallway desperately trying to find the room her friend was in. She ignored Maria and Randy telling her to stay.

She was relieved though once she saw Jeff standing in a hallway trying to call someone on his cell phone.

"Jeff!"

Jeff shot his head up to look at the person calling his name. "Trish?"

"Where is-"

"In here," Jeff pointed to the door he was standing next to. "But Trish it's bad...really bad. I don't think you should go in there."

And just like she had been doing she ignored the direction and quickly opened the door. There was quite a few doctors scattered around the spacious room. There was some trying to get her out of there but she just pushed past them as she made her way across the room trying to find her friend.

Then that's when she saw him..._John Cena_.

He was motionless, clearly what Maria had said was true as he was pretty banged up. His face was covered with scratches and bruises. He had a few stitches up above his left eye. His once white t-shirt was covered with dried up blood. One of his arms was bandaged up in a sling as it rested on his lap.

While his other hand was...holding the hand of his girlfriend whom was laying in a hospital bed..._Torrie Wilson_.

Torrie was the real patient and obviously the one who got the worse effects from the car accident.

She was barely recognizable with all the cords around her that were attached to machines, bandages on her from head to toe. She was unconscious. Not the same Torrie Trish was just talking with hours ago.

John finally looked up to notice Trish had entered the room. Never once had Trish seen John so motionless, so sad, so weak. He looked at her and barely whispered, "I can't loose her."

Trish felt a tear drip down her cheek as she stepped back. Jeff soon hugged her as she buried her face into his chest. He started to sooth her and rubbed her hair as he whispered into her ear, "It's going to be okay."

But when was anything ever okay?

**

* * *

**

Did I fool anyone with the ending? I wanted you to believe it was John at first, did anyone think it was him?

**Please Review :D**

And just to let you all know that we are half way there to the **ending **of Reason 3.


	18. Silently Waiting

**A/N: Who's the worst updater in the whole wide world??? I won't even answer that because I think we already know! **

Anyway sorry about that! Let's move on...so remember in the last chapter I said that this story was halfway done...yea well I lied. Well technically I didn't because I really thought I was halfway but now I've decided that there is five chapters left (not including this one). Sorry about that!

Anyway huge thanks to **MagZ86**, **CrazyWWEFreakJNH**, **JeffsGothGangsta**, **trishjeffhardy**, **Adrea019**, **JeffxMaria**, and **Trishrocks** for reviewing the last chapter. You guys ROCK!

**_Reason 3_**

_Chapter 18: Silently Waiting…_

A tiny sigh escaped the mouth of Trish Stratus as she looked around at her surroundings.

Besides silence one of the other things she hates the most is hospitals. The rooms all looked the same. There was the uncomfortable furniture. The food sucked. And the whole place was filled with sad people. Then of course there are all of the nurses and doctors giving her the same fake smile.

Being a professional wrestler, Trish would always make sure that if she ever got injured that she would just let the trainer's at the arenas take care of it instead of having to go to the hospital. That would usually work although occasionally she would have to go to the hospital against her will. And right now that was one of those times.

But Trish wasn't injured, she was fine but it was her best friend that made her keep coming back to the hospital. It had been over a week since she had gotten that horrible call from Maria. The words still stung whatever she thought about them, _"There's been a car accident. Torrie and John are hurt. I don't know if Torrie is going to make it."_

Shivers went down Trish's spine as she tried to shake off Maria's words. Instead Trish tried leaning back in the rock hard chair that sat in Torrie's private room. The Canadian forced herself to look at the hurt Torrie Wilson. There was no difference from what she looked like the first time she saw her after the accident. Really the only difference was that a few of Torrie's bruises weren't so dark anymore. That was it; there had been no changes in Torrie's condition.

The scene in front of her was really starting to get to her. The silence and no one else in the room was making her uncomfortable. She needed somebody to tell her everything was going to be okay. She needed someone to wipe her tears away. She needed somebody to make her laugh. She needed.....Torrie.

As a tear started to form in her eye, the former Women's Champion was grateful when a soft knock was heard on the door before it opened with a man with a teddy bear came in. They locked eyes for a few seconds before she turned back to Torrie and placed her head on the edge of the bed.

Trish watched out of the corner of her eye as the man put the brown teddy bear with the rest of the stuffed animals and flowers on the table in the room. Trish was pretty sure that was the fifteenth gift he had brought for the diva. Every time he brought something a tiny smile would appear on her face for only a few seconds before she came back to reality and realized the pain Torrie was feeling.

"It's been over a week now," Trish said with the cracks in her voice noticeable. "The Doctor said she would be awake by now."

A sigh was heard as Jeff walked towards her. "Trish they said it could be a week or more." Even though Jeff's soothing words were meant to make her feel better, it only made her feel worse.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as the two of them sat side by side staring at Torrie. Jeff gave a quick glance at Trish as she quietly yawned. "You look tired. You should really go back to the hotel and get some sleep."

"I'm fine. I'm not leaving her." Trish whispered as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Trish you haven't slept in days. There really is no point in just sitting here waiting for Torrie to wake up when we know it won't happen." Jeff replied.

"I said...I am not leaving her." Trish said in a much more stern voice.

The youngest Hardy only sighed knowing that he wouldn't be able to make her change her mind. "Where's John at?" He asked noticing that Torrie's boyfriend wasn't holding her hand like he had been doing for the last week.

"He went back to the hotel to take a shower." Trish whispered, not because she wanted to be quiet but because she didn't have the strength anymore to make her voice louder. 'It's a miracle that I actually got him to leave since his hand has been practically glued to Torrie's."

The ex-couple could only sit in silence as they both thought of the once happy couple that was Torrie Wilson and John Cena. Torrie didn't deserve this. John didn't deserve to see his girlfriend like this. It just wasn't fair.

After a few minutes of just staring at their unconcious friend Trish tried to make conversation… brining up the one subject she hated the most…

"So… you're getting married soon."

"Yeah…" Trish could have sworn there was a hint of sadness in his one-worded answer but she let it go making herself believe that it was just a side effect of the situation they were in with Torrie.

In just two weeks Candice Michelle would become Candice Hardy. Trish felt nauseated just thinking about that.

"Candice is going to make a beautiful bride." Trish forced herself to say. Jeff had been nothing but nice to her and reassuring her that Torrie was going to make it. Something she herself didn't believe but with Jeff strongly thinking it's true she did have some hope thanks to him. So no matter how much the conversation would hurt her she would force herself to have it.

"Yeah…" Again with the one-worded answers.

"Feeling cold feet?" Trish hinted but much to her dismay Jeff smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, I just feel selfish to think about the wedding, that is supposed to be a happy day when my best friend is lying here, unhappy and in pain."

Trish nodded as she understood. "Yeah…" Apparently it was her turn with the one-worded answers.

Jeff was relieved when Trish was finally silent, laying the subject to rest. They both went back to watching Torrie, each of them hoping for her to make some kind of movement.

It was hard for Jeff to believe that just a little over a week ago he was having a conversation with Torrie about Trish. Although Torrie was a tad bit drunk she was able to tell Jeff the real reason Trish broke up with Jeff. He thought the reason was rather dull and he would have said something to Trish about it by now but he couldn't do that when Torrie was in a coma. Her being healthy was more important right now than the reason Trish broke up with him all those years ago.

But when Torrie is one-hundred percent healthy Jeff promised himself he would make that an issue with Trish… even if he was married to Candice by then.

It was just a fact that no matter what Trish would always be a matter in his life.

Good or bad…

Bad though, for a certain Candice Michelle.

**~X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O~**

_Here we go again with the silence._

Trish thought to herself. A few hours had passed since Jeff had come by to visit the most popular patient in the hospital. He had left just a little bit ago though…going off to see Candice of course.

Now it was just she and John, whom was holding Torrie's hand by the bed, just like he had been doing for the past week.

Maria and Ashley were down in the hospital cafeteria trying to find them some decent food. So for the first time Trish was finally alone with John. Something she had been wanting for awhile.

She understood that John was in a lot of pain since his girlfriend was in a coma. That was understandable. But there was something else bothering him and Trish was going to get to the bottom of it. She owed Torrie that much.

"So..." Even with the sound of Trish's voice John didn't even flinch to take his eyes off of Torrie's body. "How are you doing John?"

Damn. That was a dumb question. Of course his answer wasn't going to be, _"I'm doing fantastic! How are you doing Trish?"_

"My girlfriend is in a coma…how do you think I'm feeling?" Was the bitter reply back.

"Yeah, right. Dumb question, I'm sorry-"

"Please, don't say you're sorry. That's what everyone has been saying to me. That they're sorry Torrie is here. They're sorry we got in a car accident. They're sorry that the love of my life might die!" John's voice raised with anger after each sentence. "The only one who should be saying sorry is me."

This puzzled Trish. What did John have to say sorry for? He had done nothing wrong. All he had been doing was taking care of Torrie. That was honorable, not an excuse to say sorry for.

"Why do you have to say sorry, John?" Trish asked in the most pleasant tone she could give as she tried not to anger her upset friend anymore.

John quietly laughed clearly thinking whatever the diva had said was funny. After the laughing had ended John went back to being silent.

Trish could only sigh at that conclusion. She didn't want to push him but she just needed to know why he felt that way.

So all she could do was just wait for him to continue.

Waiting wasn't one of Trish's strongest qualities so she grabbed her cell phone as she hadn't checked her messages all day.

She had quite a few text messages waiting for her but no desire to read them.

With nothing better to do she opened each and every one. There was a message from her parents, whom she told about the Torrie situation, asking if she was any better. A few from different co-workers hoping Torrie was alright. One from Maria saying she was on her way to the hospital, which now there wasn't much use for that since the redhead already was there. Then there were a few from Randy…

She hadn't seen Randy since the night of the accident. He said he wasn't much use in a crisis. To say she was upset with that would be an understatement.

Your boyfriend is supposed to hold your hand and tell you everything is going to be okay. Like John had been doing for Torrie.

Also like what Jeff had been doing for Trish.

Although he wasn't holding her hand per se but he was telling her everything would be okay. That's all she wanted right now but her own boyfriend couldn't even provide her that.

She needed someone she could talk to about it. She could talk to Maria maybe, but that's also like talking to a child. Maria's quite well known for having a short attention span so although she might be some help her mind would wonder off allowing her not to pay attention to what Trish was saying.

But if she were to talk about it with Ashley all she would say is _"I told you so_". The _dirty diva_ never had approved of the relationship.

Someone who had approved of the relationship… was Torrie. Although she didn't like Randy Orton she was happy that Trish was happy with him.

Once again it all comes back to Torrie.

_Come on Torrie please wake up._

It was useless. No matter how much time she prayed, it just wasn't happening.

"It's all my fault..."

Trish quickly snapped out of her thoughts as John finally spoke up. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"It's all my fault." John repeated.

"What is?"

"This," John nodded towards Torrie. "Everything. It's my fault she's in a coma right now."

Trish gasped. Suddenly it made sense what was bothering John. He believed the car accident was all his fault. That was not the truth. "John, it was an accident." Trish got out of the rock hard chair and walked towards him. She kneeled down beside him. "This is _not_ your fault."

A teary eyed John nodded his head. "Yes it is. I was driving and it was raining really badly, I couldn't see. It was slippery and I slid off the road. It's my fault Trish. I could've saved her."

"No this is not your fault, don't ever think that. It's not your fault it was raining. It's not your fault you couldn't see. It's not your fault Torrie is here."

"But I could have done something. I should have pulled over because I couldn't see or I could of taken a different road or I could of made her leave the club earlier or or—"

"You can't keep saying what if? What's done is done. This would've happened no matter what. There's nothing you could've said or do. You should just be thankful that you're alive."

"But what about Tor? Huh, Trish?" John had once again raised his voice making Trish a little startled. "What about her, is she going to live? 'Cause if she doesn't I can never forgive myself."

"I can't promise you that she's going to make it because I don't even know that. But I can tell you that all we can do is hope and wait. The Doctor did say she had a very good shot of being okay. So that's a very good thing."

"I hope you're right." John sighed as he kissed Torrie's hand.

"Hey when has Trish Stratus ever been wrong?" She joked to lighten the mood.

"Well… you were sure that you would be able to get Jeff back… but if I remember correctly there's a wedding in two weeks so…"

"Hey!" Trish giggled as she playfully shoved him. "Well that doesn't count!" They shared a laugh before going back to the harsh reality. Each of them having saddened looks on their faces. "Everything's going to be okay." Trish whispered into his ear.

"I hope so."

"Me too," Trish whispered. "Me too."

With that said the two of them went back to what now seemed like a ritual in the room… _silence._

* * *

FINALLY another chapter!

Hope you all enjoyed it and please **review** :D

**Next chapter:** _With just a few more days until the wedding, Jeff gets drunk...and winds up in Trish's hotel room._


End file.
